


Angel Of Mine

by GuixonLove, SuperDarkRose



Series: Tales From the Blue Angel [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort Of, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: When his eyes adjust, his gaze is drawn to a man sitting at one of the larger tables in front of the stage. Juuse’s breath catches in his chest. Even from all the way across the room, he was drawn to him, unable to take his eyes off of him. As if he can hear Juuse’s thoughts, the man glances towards the stage and their eyes meet. Juuse yelps and quickly draws back behind the curtains fast. Juuse’s stomach twisted nervously as doubts crept into his head; What if he fell? What if everyone laughed at him or, even worse, booed him.A warm hand clasps his shoulder, pulling him from his negative thoughts. Calle gives him a kind smile and nods towards the stage. “Knock them dead, babe.”Juuse takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a moment just as the spotlight hit the curtain. The light filtering through onto his face. Just as the music started to play, he released his breath and then stepped out from behind the curtains.Tonight is his night to shine. As he’s stepping around the curtain, he vows to give the gorgeous man in the audience a show he’d never forget.





	1. Juuse - 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're Back!!!
> 
> We're back big this time with a story that we hope will knock your socks off! I and my lovely partner GuixonLove have come together to write this amazing story that we've taken almost a year to write together. This is our biggest story to date and we're so excited to share it with you now!
> 
> So get ready! We have strippers! We have a sugar daddy! More importantly, it's got your all-time favorite pairing in one story! I'm super excited to have this be my 30th story to post and I can't think of any other story worthy of posting for my 30th than this one written by me and my lovely partner! 
> 
> We hope that you enjoy! So now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this steamy tale!

#  **~ Angel Of Mine~**

  
  
  


**_A Guardian Angel_ **

**_Flew down above_ **

**_To teach me a lesson_ **

**_About the powers of love._ **

 

  * **_**_Kristen M Saccardi,  2015_**_**



 

* * *

 

**Juuse - 1**

 

“Hey Juicy!”

Juuse groans as he slowly lifts his head from the kitchen counter so he can stare daggers at his roommate Miikka, who is currently wearing a shit-eating grin.

“I’m trying to get rid of a headache and your cheerfulness isn’t helping.” Juuse lays his head back down on the counter and mumbles, “Now go away.”

“I would if I could, but I have some news that you need to hear.” Miikka moves closer to Juuse and begins to incessantly poke his shoulder. “Juicy!!!! Come on! You know you can’t ignore me forever!”

“If I could kill you and get away with it, then I would have done it sometime in the first month I moved in with you.”

“Ooh, Mr. Grumpy.” Miikka teases. “Do I need to get Calle in here? He’s way more annoying than I am and you know it.”

Juuse groans in annoyance, praying to any and all deities to give him the strength to deal with his roommate. They had been friends ever since they met in first-year calculus in college. He had struggled to make ends meet and couldn’t scrape up the money to live on his own. When he heard about this, Miikka stepped in to help him out, inviting him to move in with him and his other roommate, Calle. Juuse wholeheartedly accepted and moved in the very next day.

His bad luck continued however when he was fired from his job as a waiter at the restaurant in town. They claimed it was because of so-called complaints about him but Juuse knew better; it had been because of him being gender fluid. Some shifts he would come in dressed in jeans and a t-shirt but there were other times he wore skirts or dresses because he liked the way they looked and felt that day. He should have filed a lawsuit for discrimination, but being a poor college student, no one would have even looked his way. 

Thankfully, Miikka came to the rescue once more.

He offered to show him what he did at night for his job and how he brought in nearly a thousand bucks a week. Juuse had been skeptical at first but eventually agreed to check it out. When he found out that it was a strip club, his eyes bugged out of his head and freaked him out. He had said as much to Miikka who quickly corrected him and stated that it was a  _ ‘Gentlemen’s Club.’,  _ meaning that there was no stripping involved, only dancing. While there were a few women in the club, the main attraction was the male dancers. Good looking men in fact and the patrons who frequented the club were rich and incredibly powerful.

The experience had shaken him to his very core. As he sat at one of the tables and watched his best friend dance erotically down the stripper pole, the music had hummed through him and made his skin itch to be up on the stage. He wanted the spotlight. To be seen by adoring men around him, to see him as something beautiful that they could see, but never to own for themselves.

As soon as Miikka came off stage and found him, Juuse jumped at the chance to take part in this. Miikka was able to put in a good word for him and soon he was in the process of trying to find lingerie in his size. Not that he was big or tall, but this was definitely outside of his area. The requirements for the position called for him to shave pretty much everywhere. 

He still has nightmares of his waxing ordeal.

Then he had to look the part. Basically, he had to create a character for himself. He had struggled for the longest to figure out what he could do, but then just as he was walking by the club one day it hit him.

Since the club was called ‘The Blue Angel,’ well, he decided he would become The Blue Angel. He went out after his classes the next day and searched everywhere for the perfect costume. Juuse was about to give up until he passed a small lingerie shop that was featuring angels for their Halloween specials. Even though it was only September, curiosity made Juuse go inside the shop.

He browsed through the whole collection until he found it. The perfect costume for his first night onstage at the club. Disappointment quickly set in when he discovered they didn’t have anything in his size. He was about to leave when a young woman came over with a kind smile to ask him if he needed any help. “Um, well...I was, is there any more of this outfit in..um in a large maybe?”

Expecting to be laughed at, Juuse was stunned when she smiled even wider. “You’re in luck! I do have some more in the back. Would you like to try them on?”

Juuse was positive he was blushing from head to toe as he nodded, avoiding making any sort of eye contact whatsoever. She just smiled and made her way to the back of the store and disappeared inside what he assumed was a storage room. A few moments later, she had a big box and gestured for him to follow her. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he followed her to the dressing rooms.

“Let’s see if it fits properly. I want to make sure it’s as comfortable as possible. If it isn’t, I can make some adjustments to help make it easier to wear,” she told him while handing him the box. Juuse looked from her to the box and back again, hesitation clear on his face. She smiled and said in a soft voice, “Trust me.”

He swallowed his pride and stepped inside the dressing room. It was a struggle at first before everything was in its proper place. When he finally got it on he was shocked to find that he loved how the silky soft material felt against his newly shaved skin. It wasn’t too harsh like other lingerie he had tried on and the color seemed to look good against his pale skin. “Hey, come on out! Let’s see it!”

He took a deep breath and walked out.

She instantly covered her mouth and he was ready to make a run for it before she grabbed the wings that came with the outfit. “Put these on quick!” She was way too excited about this, but he did as he was told. She then tugged him over to a row of mirrors, making him stand up on the little platform in the middle.

“Oh my God! You look amazing! Just look.” She took him by the shoulders and turned him around so he could see his reflection on the mirrors. The breath was knocked right out from his lungs. He looked amazing. The color brought out his eyes and looked great against his skin, just as he thought it would. The fluffy wings just added to the look, making him practically glow underneath the spotlight on the little platform. He couldn’t help but touch everything and feel his breath catch when the urge to move nearly overtook him. He was ready.

“You look great! I’m sorry I should have said that I get a lot of you guys in here buying the different collections. I hope that I’m not assuming anything.”

“No!” Juuse blurts. At the stunned expression on the shop girl’s face, he clears his throat and says in a calmer tone, “I...yes I am. I’m a dancer...a-at The Blue Angel. It’ll be my first night in a couple of days, and I was panicking because I couldn’t find anything anywhere. But then I saw the window display here and..well this is perfect.” He could feel his face heat up, but he found that he was smiling. It had felt good to admit the truth. Really good.

“Oh! That’s awesome!” She smiles and holds out a hand. “I’m the shop owner, by the way. My name is Nami.”

“Juuse. It’s nice to meet you,” he says, shaking her hand.

“Why don’t you get dressed while I ring everything up for you.”

Juuse thanks her and steps back inside the dressing room. After he’s back in his street clothes, he meets Nami at the register. They chat some more as she’s ringing him up. He internally winces when she tells him the total but quickly tells himself that it’s a good investment and will be worth it.

Before he leaves, he tells her that he will recommend her shop to all the other dancers at the club. They also exchange numbers and promise to meet up for lunch sometime. When he leaves the shop, Juuse smiles, thinking to himself that this is the start of something amazing.

“Hello? Earth to Juuse!” He’s pulled from his thoughts by Miikka flicking him in the head. 

Groaning in frustration, Juuse lifts his head and snaps, “What?” Ignoring Juuse’s attitude, Miikka grins, “Roman called and told us that a big group booked one of our biggest tables closest to the stage for tonight. Some business celebration thing, I think.”

“And...why does this concern me?”

Miikka gives him a look that reminds him of the squished face of a pug which Juuse tries hard not to laugh at. “Seriously?! You’re the main act tonight! Not only that, but it’s your first time headlining which means you might also get a shot at your first private dance.” He waggles his eyebrows emphasizing his point, which only made Juuse roll his eyes at him.

“Okay, well that’s not going to happen.” 

Miikka frowns. “Why the hell not?” 

Juuse sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m not as good a dancer as you or the other guys. I doubt anyone would want a private dance with a newbie.”

“Oh, Juice.” Miikka sits down next to Juuse and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “You’re going to be amazing tonight. You’ve worked so hard the last few months and it shows. Roman wouldn’t have made you the main dancer if he didn’t think you were ready.” 

Juuse’s cheeks flush at the praise and he finds himself smiling. “Thanks, Salty.” 

“No problem. Now get up and get ready. We’re going to be late for class.” 

At this point, Calle walks into the kitchen and grins at Juuse. “Hey! I heard the news! Congrats, Juice!” 

“Thanks, Cal.” Juuse pushes himself up from his seat and heads to his room to get ready. 

Even after an exhausting day filled with morning classes, lunch with Nami, and an appointment at the waxing salon, Juuse was antsy about work that night. Since Miikka was the only one with a car he had to wait for his roommate so they could go into work together. Even though they left early, they ended up pulling into the parking lot at work ten minutes late thanks to the fact that Miikka is a terrible driver and somehow had managed to get them stuck in traffic. 

As soon as they walk into the dressing room, Calle comes up to them. “Hey, you’re late dumbasses. Were you too busy staring at yourself in the mirror?”

“Fuck you, Cal. You’re the vain one.”

“He’s right, babe,” Filip calls from where he’s putting his makeup on. “You took twenty minutes trying to find the perfect outfit for date night last Friday.”

“I looked good and you know it!”

“Didn’t say you didn’t.”

Juuse laughs at his friends’ bickering and steps behind one the changing screens. He quickly changes out of his street clothes. Once he’s dressed, he moves to one of the many vanities and starts applying his makeup. As he’s putting bronzer on his cheeks, Calle steps back into the dressing room. 

“Hey Juice. You’re on in 5. You ready?”

Juuse closes his eyes for a moment, taking several deep breaths before opening his eyes to staring at his reflection in the mirror. “Yeah. Yes, I’m ready.”

Calle gives him a warm smile and pats him on the shoulder. “You look amazing. I know you’ve been waiting to wear this and I’ve got to say, you look damn gorgeous. You truly look like an angel.”

Warmth fills Juuse’s chest and he gives Calle a bright smile. “Thanks, Cal.” He then stands and follows Calle out of the dressing room, heading for the stage. When they get to the curtain, Filip is stepping from around the curtain, counting the money in his hands. He nods at the two of them, giving Juuse a reassuring smile. 

“Good luck, Juice.” Juuse thanks him, staring at the curtain with anticipation and apprehension. Tuning out Calle who is going on about men out in the audience, Juuse pulls back the curtain and glances around it. From his vantage point, he couldn’t really see anything thanks to the dim lighting of the club. When his eyes adjust, his gaze is drawn to a man sitting at one of the larger tables in front of the stage. Juuse’s breath catches in his chest. Even from all the way across the room, he was drawn to him, unable to take his eyes off of him. As if he can hear Juuse’s thoughts, the man glances towards the stage and their eyes meet. Juuse yelps and quickly draws back behind the curtains fast. Juuse’s stomach twisted nervously as doubts crept into his head; What if he fell? What if everyone laughed at him or, even worse, booed him. 

A warm hand clasps his shoulder, pulling him from his negative thoughts. Calle gives him a kind smile and nods towards the stage. “Knock them dead, babe.” 

Juuse takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a moment just as the spotlight hit the curtain. The light filtering through onto his face. Just as the music started to play, he released his breath and then stepped out from behind the curtains.

Tonight is his night to shine. As he’s stepping around the curtain, he vows to give the gorgeous man in the audience a show he’d never forget.

 


	2. Pekka - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Actually, there’s something else you can help us with, Filip. You see, my friend here really liked that last dancer and would love to get a private dance with him.”_
> 
> _Filip smirks before replying, “Since the Blue Angel is the main act tonight, it’s $200 for a private dance in one of the VIP rooms.”_
> 
> _Craig’s smile grows as he pulls his wallet out and pulls out the cash. “Excellent. Make it happen for us,” he purrs before slipping the money into the waistband of Filip’s tight leather pants._
> 
> _Filip winks and walks away to get Pekka’s drink and to set up the private dance for him. Once he’s gone, Craig looks back at Pekka and good-naturedly slaps him on the back. “There you go, boss. Consider it an early birthday present!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a shout out and huge thank you to my writing partner and soul mate,[Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose), for being so supportive while I wrote my chapters. I love you bunches, babe! 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

"So, what do you think?"

Pekka shakes out of his reverie and turns to glance at his best friend and business partner, Mattias. "Sorry. What were we talking about?" Mattias rolls his eyes and gives him an exasperated look. 

"What's got you so distracted tonight?" 

"Nothing. What did you just ask me?" As the president of the biggest athletic public relations company in the state of New York, Pekka should have known better than to expect a break from work discussions even off the clock. As he's listening to Ekky talk about one of their newest clients, he tries to recall the man he had seen peeking from behind the curtains leading to the backstage area. The only feature that he can remember clearly was the ice blue eyes that were lined expertly with black eyeliner and a dusting of glitter, making them stand out even more.

Just then, a voice comes over the loudspeaker and announces the next dancer.

"Please welcome to the stage, our very own, Blue Angel!"

The curtains part and Pekka's breath catches in his throat when he lays eyes on the figure strutting out onto the stage. He immediately recognizes the eyes as the same ones he saw before but that's not what takes his breath away. The dancer who appears on stage is decked in the most gorgeous lingerie ensemble he has ever seen. An ice blue corset edge in snow white lace covers the dancer's willowy torso while the matching silk thong reveals pale skin and a plush ass. The accessory pulling off the outfit are the wings that make the dancer look even more angelic than he already does. 

As the dancer begins his routine, the entire world around Pekka falls away and all he sees is this angel on the stage, moving expertly across the stage as if the music is a part of him. Long limbs wrap around the pole and the dancer spins and gyrates around it. Whenever the multicolored lights hit the glitter on his pale skin, it creates an ethereal glow that takes Pekka's breath away. 

When the dancer finishes his routine, he bows and moves to the edge of the stage to pick up the cash some of the patrons threw onstage. As he's picking up the last bill, the angel looks at Pekka and gives him a seductive wink before sauntering off stage. Pekka stares dazedly at the spot the dancer had just stood, his mind racing with thoughts of this beautiful angel. He faintly hears various men in the audience hooting and catcalling at the dancer on the stage and feels a wave of protectiveness rise up within him and just as quickly finds himself frowning at this. He's never felt this way about anyone, not even any of his exes. 

While he's pondering this, he feels an elbow jab him in the ribs. He grunts and glares at the person connected to the offending joint. 

"You find something you like, boss?" Craig, one of the top agents at the company, grins wolfishly at him. 

"Fuck off," Pekka grumbles before waving down a passing waiter. When the man comes closer, Pekka recognizes him as the dancer who had been on stage earlier. He comes to a stop next to their table and gives him a wide smile.

"What can I get you, sir?" 

"Whiskey, neat."

The waiter nods and is about to walk away when Craig reaches out and stops him with a hand on his waist. He glances at the waiter's name tag and smiles flirtatiously. "Actually, there's something else you can help us with, Filip. You see, my friend here really liked that last dancer and would love to get a private dance with him." 

Filip smirks before replying, "Since the Blue Angel is the main act tonight, it's $200 for a private dance in one of the VIP rooms."

Craig's smile grows as he pulls his wallet out and pulls out the cash. "Excellent. Make it happen for us," he purrs before slipping the money into the waistband of Filip's tight leather pants.

Filip winks and walks away to get Pekka's drink and to set up the private dance for him. Once he's gone, Craig looks back at Pekka and good-naturedly slaps him on the back. "There you go, boss. Consider it an early birthday present!"

"My birthday isn't for another three months," Pekka grumbles. 

"Consider it a very early birthday present," Craig laughs before turning and talking to the man in the chair next to him.

A few minutes later, Filip comes back. After he hands Pekka his drink, he nods behind him. "The Blue Angel will meet you in room two for your private dance. Austin, head of security, will tell you the rules when you get there." He winks at Craig, who blows him a kiss in response, before heading to another table.

Mattias, having overheard this exchange, pats Pekka on the back. "It's just a lap dance, Pekka. Why do you look as if you're heading to your own execution?"

"Probably because he hasn't gotten laid in months and is afraid he's going to embarrass himself!" Colton crows. Craig laughs and the two of them high five.

"We should take bets on whether bossman comes in his pants like a teenager," he cackles. 

"I'll take that bet!" Colton replies as he pulls out his wallet. While the two men haggle over how much money to bet, Pekka glares at the two of them. Mattias rolls his eyes and gives Pekka an apologetic smile. 

"Ignore those assholes," he tells him. "They're just upset you got the first lap dance tonight." Pekka snorts at this but finds himself chuckling. He gets to his feet and starts to move away when an idea strikes him. He stands behind the two men, bending down and gripping Craig's and Colton's shoulders, saying in a voice loud enough for them to hear,

"Just for that, the two of you are dealing with Crosby the next time he comes in for a meeting." Smirking to himself, he turns and walks away, ignoring the groans and cursing coming from behind him. When he makes it back to the hallway with the private rooms, he finds a man waiting outside the door with a bright blue two painted on it. 

The man, Austin, looks up and says, "You must be the big spender here for the Angel." he stares at him intently as though he's sizing him up. He must like what he sees because he gives Pekka a grin, revealing a space where a tooth or two had been knocked out. Pekka mentally makes a note not to mess with this man as he listens to the rules being listed off, 

"No taking pictures or recording videos of the dancer, keep your hands to yourself, and the most important rule of all: keep your dick in your pants. Failure to comply will end with me kicking your ass and tossing you out." When he's finished, he opens the door and steps aside. "The Angel will be in shortly. Make yourself comfortable...just not too comfortable."

Pekka takes a deep breath and downs his drink in one swallow before stepping into the room to wait. Once the door closes behind him, he takes in his surroundings. A shiny metal pole is set up in the center of the room, immediately drawing one's eye to it. An image comes to the forefront of his mind and he imagines the dancer's lithe frame wrapping around the pole, moving in time to the beat of the music. 

He quickly shakes the thought away, deciding instead to focus on the rest of the room. Soft lights illuminate the room, casting it in a subdued blue glow. Glancing to the left, he sees a plush velvet couch and moves towards it. When he sits down, he notices a small table next to it. A silver champagne bucket with a bottle chilling inside it and two flutes are set up. He gets back up and walks over to the table. Setting his empty tumbler down, he pours champagne into one of the glasses. 

Staring into the flute, he watches the bubbles rise to the surface, his mind wandering to the dancer. In all of his thirty-six years, he had never felt a pull to someone as he did to the Blue Angel. It was like something inside him awoken and the need to take care of the younger man grew. Closing his eyes, he pushed the feelings down. There was no way a sweet boy like that would want anything to do with an old man like him. No point in wasting time on this silly daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Twitter ([Me](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared);[Jess](https://twitter.com/SuperDarkRose). You can also find Jess on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much loved and appreciated as they help to feed the muse! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Juuse - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Swallowing his nervousness down, Juuse walks further into the room, his high heels clicking on the tiled floor before going silent when he steps onto the sapphire-colored rug taking up most of the room. As he gets closer he notices just how nervous the man is too. The sight is enough to loosen the tension in Juuse’s body and he finds himself relaxing. As soon as he’s in front of the man, Juuse gets a good look of him up close. Between the stormy blue of his eyes and the blonde hair almost appearing gold beneath the dim spotlights overhead, Juuse’s heart kicks into overdrive as one thought pops into his head: **He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello Hello Everyone!!~
> 
> We're back again this week with another chapter to this steamy tale! I and my partner GuixonLove apologize for the long wait, but we want these chapters to be the best they can be for your enjoyment.
> 
> So, just to keep you informed so you guys don't get worried that we're ignoring you. We've planned to post a chapter every other week which will allow us time in between to beta and check our chapters before posting them. If you have any questions or concerns you can locate our social media accounts to follow at the end of this chapter. Make sure to follow us on our accounts as we will be beginning to update you guys on our progress for our stories!! 
> 
> Otherwise, we love you guys and we hope you enjoy this latest chapter! 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

**Juuse - 3**

 Song - Ruin The Friendship by Demi Lovato

* * *

 

 

Juuse is sitting down in front of his dressing table, reapplying his make up when Miikka and Filip burst in.   
  
“Oh my fucking God! You got your first private dance on the same fucking night as your first headlining performance too!” Miikka exclaims as he comes up and gives Juuse a huge hug. Juuse’s eyes widen as he meets his friend’s eyes in the mirror.   
  
“I...I did?”   
  
“It’s true,” Filip says, perching himself on the edge of Juuse’s vanity table, a wide grin on his face. “I was the one who got the request.”   
  
Juuse blinks several times as his stomach twists itself into knots. This couldn’t be real. He had been working at the club for months and hadn’t been requested for private dances. What made tonight any different? Shaking his head, he focuses on fixing his make up while Filip and Miikka chatter excitedly behind him.    
  
“Alright guys, enough chit-chat,” Calle announces as he steps into the dressing room. He shoots glares at Miikka and Filip before snapping, “Get back on the floor and do your damn job. Roman’s been making extra rounds tonight thanks to those big groups and won’t be happy if he finds you two wasting time back here and not out front making any money.”   
  
Miikka mumbles an apology and gives Juuse’s shoulder a brief squeeze before he exits the room. Behind him, Juuse can hear Filip sweetly saying to Calle, “You are so sexy when you’re bossy.” He rolls his eyes and pretends to gag when he hears the two of them kissing.   
  
“Could you take that elsewhere? I’m trying to concentrate here,” he says with a fake huff. Filip snorts and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek before walking out. Juuse expects Calle to leave as well but is surprised when he takes a seat at the table beside his.    
  
“Nervous?”   
  
Juuse shrugs and spins a tube of lip gloss on the table in front of him. He considers lying but thinks better of it. Calle has always been able to see through him. “Maybe. I just...I don’t want to mess this up.”   
  
Calle’s eyes soften at the confession. “Hey, it’s okay to be nervous about your first private dance. I know I was during mine.” A secretive grin appears as he leans over and adds, “The guy I gave said lap dance to must not have had one before either because he ended up coming in his pants. Poor guy was so embarrassed that he didn’t even finish up his hour. He tucked tail and ran!”   
  
Juuse laughs at Calle’s story, his nervousness starting to fade. Calle notices and gives him a smile. “Listen Juuse, you’re not going to mess up. If anything this guy is just as nervous as you are. So start slow, even if you just talk, maybe that’s what he wants. Big rich businessmen like that sometimes just want someone they can talk to. So just go in there and do what makes you comfortable, okay?”   
  
He looks over at his friend and nods. “Thanks, Cal.”   
  
Calle stands and sets a warm hand on Juuse’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about the what if’s. Go in there, make him comfortable, and own the dance. And what’s the most important thing to remember?”   
  
“Um..to be the Blue Angel?”   
  
“No, dummy, be yourself and have fun with it. Own it! And if you have any problems, Watty will be right outside.”   
  
Juuse takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. After double checking his makeup, he grabs his robe off the back of his chair, draping the silky blue material over himself so he could make it more dramatic for the big reveal.  After tying the sash around his waist, he follows Calle out of the dressing room and down the backstage hallway with the private rooms. When they come to a stop in front of a door with a blue number two, Juuse’s heart begins to thud in his chest.    
  
“Are you alright?”    
  
Juuse glances to the right and sees Austin and Calle both watching him closely. He gives them a small smile and nods.    
  
“I'm fine. I promise.”   
  
Austin pats him on the shoulder and says, “I’ll be right outside. Yell if you need me.” Juuse nods before opening the door and letting himself inside. The room is dimly lit, not overly dressed up in reds or blacks like most private rooms were. Instead, it had a blue tint to the lighting making it feel not as overwhelming.   
  
When his eyes adjust to the dim room, he sees the gorgeous man from before standing nervously by one of the sofas, a half-empty champagne flute in his hand, staring at a painting of angels hanging on the wall. Hearing the door opening, his head swivels in Juuse’s direction, their eyes meeting across the room.   
  
Swallowing his nervousness down, Juuse walks further into the room, his high heels clicking on the tiled floor before going silent when he steps onto the sapphire-colored rug taking up most of the room. As he gets closer he notices just how nervous the man is too. The sight is enough to loosen the tension in Juuse’s body and he finds himself relaxing. As soon as he’s in front of the man, Juuse gets a good look of him up close. Between the stormy blue of his eyes and the blonde hair almost appearing gold beneath the dim spotlights overhead, Juuse’s heart kicks into overdrive as one thought pops into his head: He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.   
  
“Hi,” he says, giving the man a smile. “My name is Juuse.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he kicks himself. Miikka had always told him to use a different name when he was here as a way of keeping his work life separate from his personal life. In front of him, the man smiles shyly at Juuse.    
  
“I’m Pekka.” Hearing the familiar accent in the man’s voice, Juuse finds himself asking in his first language, Finnish,   
  
“I’m not sure if you can understand me, but I heard the accent in your voice. It’s nice to hear someone else speak my language.”    
  
A surprised expression crosses Pekka’s face before he snaps out of it and grins at Juuse.   
  
“You have no idea how nice it is to finally speak Finnish to someone else other than my family,” he replies in their native tongue. Glee fills Juuse and just like that his nervousness evaporates. Stepping further into Pekka’s space, he gently places his hands on Pekka’s shoulders.    
  
“May I take your coat?”    
  
At Pekka’s nod, Juuse slowly slips the jacket from Pekka’s shoulders, the material silky soft beneath his fingers. After giving Pekka another smile, Juuse motions to the sofa. “Make yourself comfortable while I get everything ready. Would you like some more champagne while you wait?” he asks, nodding at the glass in Pekka’s hand.   
  
Pekka shakes his head and sets the champagne flute down on the table next to them. “Thank you but I’m good for now.” Smiling shyly, he steps away from Juuse and moves towards the sofa. Reluctantly turning away from the gorgeous man, Juuse crosses the room. After hanging Pekka’s coat up on the wooden rack by the door he finds the iHome set up in the corner of the room. Picking up the iPhone hooked up to it, he scrolls through the songs in the playlist until he finds the one he was looking for. A grin play over his lips as he sets the device back down and hits play.    
  
A slow beat starts to filter through the speakers and Juuse finds himself swaying along to the music, the soft, seductive voice of the singer helping to set the mood. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Pekka watching him with something like reverence in his eyes. Even in the low light and from a distance, he can see the want there and it makes Juuse want to do everything he can to keep that look on Pekka’s face.   
  
He makes his way to the center of the room hips swaying along with the beat. When he first got the job at the club, he was sent to take classes specializing in pole dancing as well as lap dances. One of the things he took away from them was how to make a dramatic statement in order to draw the client in. Going by the look on Pekka’s face, Juuse knows he’s done just that.    
  
He stops next to the pole, placing his hand on the cool metal and slowly circles it, his heels clicking in time as the chorus approaches. When he’s made a full trip around it, Juuse lets his robe slip from his shoulders and tosses it off to the side so he doesn’t trip over it while he danced. Faintly, Juuse hears Pekka gasping softly when his body is fully revealed to him. He had switched out the bigger wings for some that were smaller but kept the same outfit on from before.   
  
When the trumpets in the song play Juuse pulls himself up onto the pole, hooking his leg around it so he can get a good grip. He does some dramatic turns, using his strength to hold on with his legs as he arches his back out. Twisting and grinding, he lets the beat of the song take over and loses himself in the music. While it’s hard work dancing on the pole, Juuse loves every second of it. The slight way his muscles burn and the feeling of the metal on his skin is like a drug to him. He had always loved dancing so the fact that he got to do it for a living made him happier than he ever thought possible.    
  
When the overture comes on, Juuse slips from the pole and crosses the room, his hips swaying. As soon as he’s standing in front of Pekka, arousal pools in his stomach when he sees the look of pure lust in the man’s eyes as well as the very impressive bulge tenting the front of his trousers. Juuse’s mouth waters and more than anything he wishes he could see what was underneath the dark fabric. More than anything, he wishes this was somewhere else and in different circumstances. Never in his life had he wanted someone as much as he wanted the man in front of him.   
  
Licking his lips, Juuse nudges Pekka’s legs apart and slips between his spread thighs. When the chorus played again, the ending swell of the song coming up, Juuse straddles Pekka’s lap and lets his hands rest on Pekka’s broad shoulders. Even through this light touch, Juuse can feel the firm muscles and the strength they allude to. Keeping his eyes on Pekka’s, Juuse begins to roll his hips, body moving in time with the music while his hands slide down to Pekka’s chest.    
  
When the song comes to an end, Juuse finds himself leaning in and pressing his forehead against Pekka’s wanting to make this moment last just a bit longer. Silence fills the room as the music stops, the only other sound is their breathing. He was so close. Close enough that he could smell the faint traces of cologne and whiskey.    
  
The moment of peace was broken by the loud ding of a bell notifying them that they had five minutes to wrap things up. Juuse sighs in disappointment but couldn’t seem to make himself move away. A light touch on his waist makes him lift his head and look down where he finds Pekka’s hands gently holding him. It wasn’t a harsh grip, it was warm and gentle, more of a caress really. The sensation of Pekka’s thumbs lighting tracing circles on the skin above the lacy part of his thong causes goosebumps to erupt all over Juuse’s body.    
  
He slowly lifts his eyes back up and meets Pekka’s gaze, losing himself in the deep blue depths of Pekka’s eyes. He finds himself leaning forward when a sharp knock came at the door. “Your time’s up.”   
  
_‘Thanks for being a major cock-block Watty,’_ Juuse thinks in frustration as he shoots a glare at the door. When he looks back to Pekka, he finds him smiling at him. Just that one look makes Juuse want time to stop so he can stay in this moment forever.   
  
Reluctantly, he moves off of Pekka’s lap and walks away to find his robe. As he’s picking it up, a hand reaches out and covers one of his own.    
  
“May I?” he asks softly. Juuse nods and turns around so Pekka can help him slip his robe back on. Once he’s covered back up, he smiles shyly at Pekka.    
  
“Let me grab your coat.” As he’s walking towards the coat rack, he takes several deep breaths, trying to tamp down his own arousal. He picks Pekka’s coat up and turns around to find Pekka bent over the side table, writing something down. Juuse frowns, wondering what could be so important that Pekka needed to write down. When he takes a step in Pekka’s direction, the man turns back around and meets Juuse in the middle of the room.    
  
Before Juuse can ask him what he was writing, Pekka takes his coat from him and quickly slips it back on. He then takes Juuse’s hand and brings it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto the back of it. “Thank you for giving me an amazing show. You were absolutely stunning.”   
  
Juuse preens at the praise and gives Pekka a shy smile. “You’re not so bad yourself.” This makes Pekka laugh, the sound like music to Juuse’s ears. Feeling bold, he steps closer and asks, “Will you come back?”   
  
“Nothing could keep me away.” He kisses Juuse’s hand once more before releasing it. Giving Juuse one last smile over his shoulder Pekka walks out the door quietly shutting it behind him. As soon as he’s alone, Juuse flops down onto the sofa unable to stop smiling. He feels something in his hand and looks down. Slowly uncurling his fingers he sees a business card in the palm of his hand. Pekka’s name, along with his company name and information is on the front, but when he flips it over to the back, he sees a handwritten number scrawled across the top followed by a short message beneath:   
  


  
**‘Dinner? Friday at 7?**   
  


  
Grinning to himself, Juuse closes his eyes and holds the card to his chest. _‘Tonight was the greatest night I’ve had in a while,’_ he thinks to himself. He squeals happily before leaping to his feet and rushing out of the room to find Miikka and the other guys to tell them what happened.   


 

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for taking the time to read our story! This will not be the last and there is much more to come!
> 
> Come by to say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose-Hockey/@BlueDarkRose-Personal


	4. Pekka - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After stepping into the bathroom, he pauses casting a quick glance around the room. When he sees that it's empty, he lets out a sigh of relief band walks to the sinks, splashing cold water on his face._
> 
> _After drying off, he looks up and stares at his reflection in the mirror. Remembering the card he gave Juuse, his stomach twists nervously. What had he been thinking? Juuse probably got offers from other men all the time, especially ones closer in age. It had been stupid and impulsive and so unlike him._
> 
> _'You've been wanting to get back out there," he tells himself. "You've been alone for way too long. You're not getting any younger. What's the worst that could happen?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, lovelies! We hope you all had a good holiday and getting ready for a new year! Jess and I have been blown away by all the love you've been giving this fic. It means the world to us. From the bottom of our hearts, thank you so much!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

When Pekka steps out of the private room, he nervously clears his throat to get the attention of the bouncer standing outside. "Could you point me in the direction of the restroom?"

Austin glances down at the noticeable bulge in Pekka's trousers and smirks. "End of the hall on the left. Lotion and tissues on the counter. Try not to make a mess, yeah?" he says before winking knowingly at him.

Pekka ducks his head to hide the sudden flush that is spreading across his face at the bouncer's assumption. Mumbling his thanks, he walks quickly down the hall. After stepping into the bathroom, he pauses casting a quick glance around the room. When he sees that it's empty, he lets out a sigh of relief band walks to the sinks, splashing cold water on his face.

After drying off, he looks up and stares at his reflection in the mirror. Remembering the card he gave Juuse, his stomach twists nervously. What had he been thinking? Juuse probably got offers from other men all the time, especially ones closer in age. It had been stupid and impulsive and so unlike him.

_'You've been wanting to get back out there," he tells himself. "You've been alone for way too long. You're not getting any younger. What's the worst that could happen?'_

Shaking the doubts from his head for the moment, Pekka takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Giving himself one last glance in the mirror he walks out of the bathroom. When he makes it back out into the main area of the club, he looks for his coworkers, wanting to make up an excuse and go home.

Glancing to his left, he finds Craig sitting at a table in the back with a woman dressed as a nurse sitting on his lap. From the looks of things, Craig will be taking her home with him going by the matching looks of desire on their faces. Pekka rolls his eyes at the antics of his flirtatious co-worker and turns his attention to the other side of the club where he sees Mattias and Colton chatting with a man behind the bar. He makes his way in their direction, moving to and fro in order to avoid colliding with waiters and customers who are spread out through the club.

Mattias looks up when he sees Pekka approaching and grins. "There you are, Peks! How was the private dance?"

The man behind the bar, dressed in an expensive suit, smiles. "Ah, so you're the big spender of the evening." He extends a hand and Pekka shakes it. "I'm Roman Josi, one of the owners of The Blue Angel."

Pekka nods and smiles politely. "You have a very impressive set up here."

"Thank you," Roman says. "From what I've heard from your co-workers, you gentlemen have clients that you have to entertain occasionally."

"We do. Mostly with new ones to get them to sign with us," Pekka replies. "And, of course, we like to keep our current ones happy."

Roman grins brightly. "I think I speak for both my partner and myself when I say that you gentlemen are welcome back anytime. Consider yourselves and your clients VIPs here."

Pekka blinks in surprise. He glances over at Mattias and sees a triumphant grin on his friend's face. He chuckles and looks back at Roman. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you for this kindness."

Roman waves a hand dismissively. "Think of it as a partnership of sorts; you entertain your clients and my dancers get paid."

Colton lifts his bottle of beer and grins. "How about a toast? To new colleagues."

Mattias lets out a whoop of delight and clinks his glass of whiskey against Colton's bottle. Pekka smiles at his friends before clearing his throat to get their attention.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and call it a night. I have some paperwork to look over and an early meeting in the morning."

"Always work with you," Colton replies with an eye roll. "You know what they say: All work and no play makes Pekka Rinne no fun at all!"

"Oh, leave him alone," Mattias says, coming to Pekka's defense. He then grins mischievously. "Besides, he had fun tonight. He got to get a private dance with that angel dancer, remember?"

Colton's eyes light up at this reminder. "How was it, boss? Is he an even better dancer up close and personal?"

"Good night, gentlemen," Pekka responds and walks away without answering Colton's question. He steps out of the club and inhales the crisp night air. With one last glance at the club and the dancer he left behind, he makes his way to his car and drives home.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Pekka is sitting in his office and staring out the window. He hadn't heard from Juuse since Saturday night when he had given the beautiful dancer his card and it was wreaking havoc on his nerves. Once again, doubt enters his mind and he mentally curses himself for being so rash. _'I must be lonelier than I thought. Or desperate,'_ he thinks glumly as he watches the traffic on the street below.

He's pulled from his thoughts when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and a familiar face steps into the room. Pekka grins and gets to his feet. "Shea. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he says as he walks around his desk to greet his friend.

Shea rolls his eyes at Pekka and gives him a hug. "You act like I hardly ever come to see you. My feelings are kind of hurt," he replies with a mock pout.

It's Pekka's turn to roll his eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know. It's just fun to give you a hard time." Shea grins at Pekka and takes a seat in the nearest chair. "So, Ekky tells me you guys went to a strip club last night."

"Of course he did," Pekka shakes his head and chuckles. "Are you mad you weren't invited?"

Shea snorts. "You know that kind of thing just isn't for me." He then leans forward and grins mischievously. "He also told me you had quite the good time with one of the dancers."

Pekka can feel his cheeks flare with heat. He sits down in the chair next to Shea and rubs his forehead. "I did...but…"

"But what?"

Pekka sighs and drops his hand into his lap and looks at his friend. "I...may have given him my card and invited him to my place for dinner tomorrow night."

Shea is silent for several seconds before he breaks out in a huge grin. "Pekka! You sly dog! I didn't know you had that in you!" When Pekka just stares blankly at him, Shea continues, "For as long as I've known you, you've never been this impulsive when it comes to your dating life."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pekka replies as he looks away and stares unseeingly at the many plaques and awards hanging on the walls. Shea snorts.

"Yes, you do. Don't play dumb with me. Have you forgotten I've known you since college and have witnessed this firsthand?" He reaches over and squeezes Pekka's shoulder. "What are you so nervous about? Is it the fact that he's a stripper?"

Pekka shakes his head. "It's not that. It's just...he's a bit younger than I am. Quite a bit younger, actually."

"And your point is?" Shea asks.

"My point is why would a gorgeous young man like him want anything to do with an old guy like me?" Pekka sighs and turns his head to look at Shea. "Besides, I haven't heard back from him so I'm starting to think I made a mistake in asking him out."

"Didn't you just meet the guy a couple of nights ago? You do know that strippers work late nights. Perhaps he just hasn't gotten around to calling you yet because he's too busy catching up on sleep."

Pekka mulls this over for a few seconds before nodding. "I suppose you're right."

"Damn right I am! Now, buy me lunch so I can hear all about this guy," Shea says as he stands and heads for the door. Pekka rolls his eyes and gets to his feet.

"You can buy your own damn lunch," he replies as he grabs his jacket off the coat rack. He's slipping it on when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He smiles apologetically at Shea and pulls it out. Shea sighs with mock annoyance.

"All work and no play with you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Pekka groans in annoyance. When Shea just laughs at him, Pekka flips him off before answering the phone, "Yes?" There's silence on the other end before a familiar voice replies,

"Pekka?"

Pekka's heart flutters in his chest as he recognizes the voice. "Hello, Juuse." When the words are out of his mouth, Shea playfully elbows Pekka in the ribs and mouths, "I told you so," before slipping out of the office. Once he's alone, Pekka sits down. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about me."

There's a soft laugh on the other line. "That would be impossible," Juuse says. There's a shuffling in the background before Juuse speaks again, "Sorry I hadn't called yet. Work and school have been crazy and I haven't had much free time."

A feeling of relief comes over Pekka and he can't help but smile. "It's okay, beautiful. I'm happy to hear from you now." He nervously clears his throat and asks, "So, have you thought about my offer of dinner?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you've thought about it? Or yes, you would like to have dinner with me?"

Juuse giggles. The sound makes Pekka's chest feel warm and he wishes to hear that sound a lot more. "Oh, sorry. I meant yes. I would love to have dinner with you, Pekka."

Pekka grins. "Wonderful! I'll text you my address and let the doorman know to expect you." Leaning forward, he adds softly, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again, my angel."

"Me too," Juuse murmurs. A voice on the other line calls Juuse's name. Sighing, he says, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Goodbye, Juuse."

"Bye, Pekka."

When Pekka hangs up, a voice behind him says in a mocking voice, "Oh, Shea! This younger man wants nothing to do with me so I'm just going to sit around and mope and be miserable. Why is life so unfair?"

Rolling his eyes, Pekka stands and glares at his friend. "I'm going to remember this the next time you have lady troubles."

Shea scoffs. "Me? Lady troubles? I have no problems in that area."

"No? What about that model back in LA? What was her name? Clara?" Shea narrows his eyes.

"Low blow, Peks," he grumbles.

"Consider us even then, asshole. Now, are you coming with me to lunch or are you going to stay here and pout?"

Shea barks out a laugh and playfully smacks the back of Pekka's head before the two of them head out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us on Twitter! Ashley - @Hawkeye_Squared; Jess - @SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed and appreciated as they help to feed the muse. Thanks for reading!


	5. Juuse - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The car comes to a stop and when Juuse looks out the window, his mouth drops in awe at the gorgeous complex that the driver had parked in front of. He paid the driver and thanked him before stepping out and stared at the tall building. He had assumed that Pekka must have been rich and lived somewhere nicer than the cozy three bedroom apartment he shared with Miikka and Calle, but he wasn't expecting somewhere this grand. It looked like the penthouses from the crappy reality shows about rich women who had way too much plastic surgery done that Calle liked to watch._
> 
> _An idea occurs to him. Maybe he read the address wrong. He pulls his phone out and pulls up the text that Pekka had sent him with the address. When he realizes he is indeed at the right place, his stomach dropped to his feet. This man was way out of his league. He's about to turn around to flag down a cab when he hears Miikka's voice in his head, "You just have to take a leap of faith."_
> 
> _Juuse swallows hard before making his way to the front doors where a doorman is waiting patiently. Who knew? Maybe Pekka would turn out to be Juuse's very own prince charming and he'd get a happily ever after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello Hello Everyone!!~
> 
> We're back again this week with another chapter to this steamy tale! I and my partner GuixonLove apologize for the long wait, but we want these chapters to be the best they can be for your enjoyment.
> 
> So, just to keep you informed so you guys don't get worried that we're ignoring you. We've planned to post a chapter every other week which will allow us time in between to beta and check our chapters before posting them. If you have any questions or concerns you can locate our social media accounts to follow at the end of this chapter. Make sure to follow us on our accounts as we will be beginning to update you guys on our progress for our stories!! If something happens please feel free to contact any one of us and we'll update you on what's going on.
> 
> Otherwise, we love you guys and we hope you enjoy this latest chapter! 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

**Juuse - 5**

 

* * *

 

 

**_Friday 5 pm:_ **

  
_ ‘What if?...What if he….’ _ His train of thought comes to a halt when he hears a knock on his bedroom door followed by a voice.   
  
"Hey Juicy?! You're not naked in there are you? I mean, I don't have a problem with that but I would…"   
  
"Come in, Calle," Juuse calls out as he's rummaging through his bookbag for his hat and scarf. Instead of just Calle coming into his bedroom, Miikka and Filip following close behind. The three of them flop down onto whatever piece of furniture they can find and look Juuse up and down.    
  
"Um, can I help you? I don't recall asking for an audience."   
  
"Listen, Miikka gave us all the details and said you were a bit nervous about tonight. But, listen, you've got this. Maybe change your outfit and…"   
  
Juuse spins around to face them with an annoyed look on his face. "What's wrong with what I've got on?" He demands, motioning at the blue button-down shirt and grey blazer with khakis. He had wanted to look casual but nice at the same time. He had even dug his best shoes out of the back of his closet and went out to get brand new underwear.   
  
He catches Calle rolling his eyes and snaps at him, "What?!"   
  
"Juuse, look If you're going to lure your man in and hopefully get some ass in the process, then you need to dress the part." He points at Juuse's clothes and wrinkles his nose. "Not...that."   
  
Juuse's narrow and he scowls, "Fuck you, Calle! This is my nicest outfit!" He turns around to look at his reflection in his mirror, a pensive expression coming to his face. His eyes dart to his open closet door where a ruby red sweater dress is hanging. He had bought it a couple of weeks ago and hadn't found an opportunity to wear it yet.    
  
He quickly shakes his head and when he looks into the mirror again he sees Filip with a soft smile on his face. "Hey, if that's what you really want to wear then go for it but I don't think it's really what you want."    
  
Juuse's eyes widen. The worst part about being friends with these guys for so long, they knew all of his habits. Ever since he was a kid he had always been told that he was an open book and had an expressive face. It was one of his flaws. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his emotions from showing on his face. Miikka liked to joke that Juuse should never play poker for money because he'd lose thanks to his lack of a poker face.   
  
His gaze is drawn back to the sweater dress and doubt begins to creep into his mind. Swallowing hard, he quickly turns away and presses the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. A hand touches his shoulder so he slowly lowers his hands and sees Filip looking at him with understanding.   
  
"Look, I know I haven't been your friend as long as the rest of the guys, but I think I know you pretty well." He squeezes Juuse's shoulder and leads him towards the bed. "Sit down."    
  
Juuse sighs and drops to the bed with a huff. Miikka moves to sit on Juuse's other side and lays his head on his friend's shoulder.    
  
"You shouldn't hide who you are, Juice." Juuse rubs his suddenly damp palms on his jeans and whispers,    
  
"What?"   
  
Filip just smiles. "This is about your being genderfluid, isn't it? That's why you're wearing that and not what you so obviously really want to wear." When Juuse remains silent, Calle chimes in,    
  
"I know what it feels like to be nervous when you don't know if someone accepts you for you. I was the same way.    
  
"Listen, Juice, I know you're scared. Believe me, I've been there too. I was terrified when I first started seeing Fil. Being pansexual I had no idea if that would be a major turn-off for him or if he would accept who I am."   
  
He moves to sit on Filip's lap and gives his lover a smile. "One day I finally gathered up my courage and told him. Even though I was terrified the entire time, I quickly found that not only did Fil accept me, it made him love me more for being honest with him."    
  
Juuse blinks back tears and drops his gaze to his hands. "I guess I'm scared that he'll freak out when he finds out. Like, right now, I want to wear my new sweater dress and a pair of ballet flats. I want to put on my favorite lip gloss and eyeliner." He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out before continuing, "I'm terrified because I...I really like this guy and I don't know what I'll do if he looks at me with...disgust."   
  
"Sometimes, Juice, you just have to take a leap of faith," Miikka says, lifting his head and looking at Juuse with a small smile.    
  
"He's right," Calle affirms. "This guy might surprise you like Fil surprised me. If he really likes you then it won't matter what you do or don't wear." He shrugs and then adds, "And if he doesn't then we'll kick his ass."   
  
Juuse snorts and finds himself choking out a laugh. "Coming from the guy who cries every time he stubs his toe, pardon me if I doubt that you'll be doing any ass kicking."   
  
Calle feigns outrage while Miikka and Filip crack up. "Hey! I can be intimidating!"    
  
"Yeah, you keep thinking that," Filip snickers. "You couldn't even kill that spider in the bedroom a few nights ago."   
  
"Hey! That thing was fucking enormous!"   
  
"It was the size of a breath mint, dumb ass."    
  
"If you guys are done bickering like an old married couple could you please get out so I can finish getting ready?" Juuse asks as he gets to his feet.   
  
"Oh, I'm not going anywhere until I find you an outfit that doesn't make you look like you just left the retirement home."    
  
Juuse rolls his eyes but ignores the barb about his clothes. "Fine. If it will shut you up then I'll let you help me." Calle grins and opens his mouth to speak but Juuse holds up a hand and stops him. "But no make-up tonight. I don't want to overwhelm him on the first date before I've even talked to him first."   
  
Calle gives him a mock salute. "Yes, sir." He gets to his feet and disappears into Juuse's closet. Juuse glances at the other two sitting on the bed.    
  
"Are you seriously staying too?"    
  
"I'm supervising because we all know that Cal's fashion taste isn't really suited for a first date."   
  
Calle pokes his head out from the closet and gasps, "Babe! You wound me! I have a great sense of fashion." Filip snorts while Miikka and Juuse try to hide their giggles. "Fine. Whatever. You guys suck and have no idea what good taste is." He goes back into the closet and rummages around for a couple of minutes before coming out holding a maroon sweater and black skinny jeans. After arguing over what shoes he should wear, Filip intervened and told Juuse to wear his white Adidas tennis shoes ignoring the glare Calle sent in his direction.    
  
When he changed into his new outfit, all the guys wolf-whistled and cheered. "Looking good Juicy!" Calle winks.   
  
"Calle, tone it down, babe," Filip deadpanned.   
  
"Never." Getting to his feet, Calle moves to stand next to Juuse and starts to reach towards his hair when Juuse slaps his hand away.   
  
"No. My hair is fine!"   
  
"But-,"   
  
"Babe, leave his head alone."   
  
"Fine. I'll help in another way." Calle sprints out of the room and returns with something in his hands. Before Juuse can react, he starts pushing something into his pockets.   
  
"Hey!" Juuse pushes Calle back and pulls out the items. His face flares with heat when he pulls out several condoms and a packet of lube. "What the fuck Calle?!"   
  
"What?! You're going to need them!"   
  
"Calle!" Filip pinches the bridge of his nose while Miikka cackles.    
  
"Look. I just met the guy and this is only our first date. And unlike you," he says looking pointedly at Calle, "I don't put out on the first date."   
  
"He's got a point," Miikka says between giggles.    
  
"Whatever. Even if you don't, it's always good to be prepared." Calle wraps an arm around Juuse shoulders and grins suggestively. "Did you see how big that man was? You know what they say about men with big hands…"   
  
"Calle! For the love of God, shut the hell up!" Filip gets up and grabs Calle's hand. Even as he's being pulled from the room, Calle keeps calling out advice on different positions. Juuse sighs and turns to look at his reflection again, feeling his nervousness rising up once more.    
  
Miikka comes up behind him and gives him a smile in the mirror. "You'll be fine, Juuse." His expression turns serious when he adds, "Text me when you get there and if you need me for anything at all, send me the code word and I'll come get you."   
  
Juuse nods and gives Miikka a hug. "Thanks, Salty." Miikka pats Juuse on the back and, giving him one last smile, he turns and walks out of the room. When the door shuts behind him, Juuse looks down at the lube and condoms in his hand. He starts to put them down on his dresser but pauses.   
  
It never hurt to be prepared. Right?   
  
Biting his lip, he stares at the items for a few seconds, contemplating. Before he can talk himself out of it, he slips a condom in his wallet and tosses them onto the dresser. Thinking back to the dance he danced for Pekka, his face grows warm. He found himself remembering the way he felt on Pekka's lap, his muscular thighs underneath him and the press of his thick length against his ass as he ground himself down against him.     
  
He shakes his head, pushing the images away and focuses on his reflection once more. He could do this...he hoped.

  
  
//////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\

  
  
Since Miikka needed the car tonight, Juuse called for an Uber to pick him up. Once he's settled in the back seat and the driver pulls out of the parking lot, Juuse leans his head back against the headrest and closes his eyes, allowing himself to think of Pekka: his blond hair that had appeared to shine like gold in the dim lighting, the dimples that appeared when he smiled, the sound of his voice. The thing that really drew Juuse's attention was Pekka's eyes. They were a beautiful bluish grey that made Juuse think of the ocean during a storm. There lay so much knowledge and wisdom behind those lovely eyes and was the reminder of how much older he was.   
  
Age, in Juuse's opinion, was never an issue to him. Even though he was only twenty-three, he found himself more attracted to men who were older over guys his own age. Since he was going to school for a degree in sports medicine while also working full-time at a gentlemen's club, he's never had much time to date. As soon as Juuse laid eyes on Pekka, he felt drawn to him like he's never felt about anyone he's ever dated.  
  
He opens his eyes and stares out the window, doubt starting to rear its ugly head. What if this man was just some rich guy who just wanted a one night stand or the chance to say that he slept with a stripper. Or if he was interested in something long term, he would freak out when Juuse told him the truth about who he was and turn into a complete asshole. He runs his hands through his hair and takes a deep breath. Miikka was right, he needed to just put himself out there. Take a chance and all that.  
  
The car comes to a stop and when Juuse looks out the window, his mouth drops in awe at the gorgeous complex that the driver had parked in front of. He paid the driver and thanked him before stepping out and stared at the tall building. He had assumed that Pekka must have been rich and lived somewhere nicer than the cozy three bedroom apartment he shared with Miikka and Calle, but he wasn't expecting somewhere this grand. It looked like the penthouses from the crappy reality shows about rich women who had way too much plastic surgery done that Calle liked to watch.   
  
An idea occurs to him. Maybe he read the address wrong. He pulls his phone out and pulls up the text that Pekka had sent him with the address. When he realizes he is indeed at the right place, his stomach dropped to his feet. This man was way out of his league. He's about to turn around to flag down a cab when he hears Miikka's voice in his head, _"You just have to take a leap of faith."_   
  
Juuse swallows hard before making his way to the front doors where a doorman is waiting patiently. Who knew? Maybe Pekka would turn out to be Juuse's very own prince charming and he'd get a happily ever after.

 

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for taking the time to read our story! This will not be the last and there is much more to come!
> 
> Come by to say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Twiiter - @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** Tumblr - SuperDarkRose| Twitter - @SuperDarkRose-Hockey/@BlueDarkRose1 - Personal


	6. Pekka - 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hi," Juuse says shyly, his cheeks slightly flushed from the cold. Pekka smiles and steps aside so Juuse can come into the apartment._
> 
> _"Did you find the place alright?" he asks as he takes Juuse's coat and hangs it up on a hook by the door. Juuse nods and looks around the apartment, his eyes wide with awe._
> 
> _"You live here?" he walks further inside and runs his eyes over the expensive furniture and cutting-edge entertainment center. Pekka moves and stands beside Juuse._
> 
> _"Yes and no," he replies. When Juuse looks at him with confusion, he elaborates. "I spend so much time either at the office or traveling, I'm barely ever here."_
> 
> _Juuse's eyes soften. "So you live here all by yourself?" Pekka nods and looks away. Juuse reaches out and laces his fingers with Pekka's. "Well, you're not alone now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big hug and kiss to my co-writer and soulmate, [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose). We make such a great team and I am proud of all the things we've accomplished together. Love you, babe!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

**_Friday 6:30 PM_ **

Pekka curses under his breath before yanking a beige cashmere sweater off and tossing it onto the floor with a frustrated huff. He stalks into his closet and flips through the garments hanging up, trying to find something to wear for his dinner with Juuse and not being happy with any of them.

He's about to give up when he sees a sweater hiding in the very back of the closet. He grabs the hanger and pulls it out, examining it. The material is soft and is a light shade of blue, reminding Pekka of Juuse's costume at the club. Just the memory of Juuse dancing for him is enough to send a shiver of desire up his spine. With a grin, he pulls the sweater on and heads into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Thirty minutes later, as he's setting the table, there's a knock on the door. Pekka takes a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart, and walks to the door. He opens it, revealing Juuse.

"Hi," Juuse says shyly, his cheeks slightly flushed from the cold. Pekka smiles and steps aside so Juuse can come into the apartment.

"Did you find the place alright?" he asks as he takes Juuse's coat and hangs it up on a hook by the door. Juuse nods and looks around the apartment, his eyes wide with awe.

"You live here?" he walks further inside and runs his eyes over the expensive furniture and cutting-edge entertainment center. Pekka moves and stands beside Juuse.

"Yes and no," he replies. When Juuse looks at him with confusion, he elaborates. "I spend so much time either at the office or traveling, I'm barely ever here."

Juuse's eyes soften. "So you live here all by yourself?" Pekka nods and looks away. Juuse reaches out and laces his fingers with Pekka's. "Well, you're not alone now."

Pekka's heart catches at this and he looks over at Juuse to find the young man smiling at him. With a smile of his own, he brings their entwined hands up to his lips and presses a kiss onto the back of Juuse's hand. "I suppose I'm not." They smile at one another for a few seconds before Pekka clears his throat and motions towards the dining room. "Dinner is almost ready. Would you like a glass of wine while we wait?"

"That would be great," Juuse replies as he follows Pekka into the dining room. While Pekka is opening the bottle, Juuse walks around, his hands in his pockets as he looks at the photos hanging up on the walls.

Pekka pours them each a glass and moves to join Juuse who jumps in surprise, his hands slipping out of his pockets and dropping something onto the floor. Pekka glances down and sees several condoms and a packet of lube. He brings his eyes back up to Juuse's, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You certainly came prepared, didn't you?"

"What? No!" Juuse yelps in embarrassment. He drops to the floor and gathers up the offending items and shoves them back into his pocket. "It wasn't me, it was one of my roommates. He's a bit of a nymphomaniac. Shit, I didn't mean to say that." Juuse stops rambling and covers his face with his hands. "Sorry. I tend to babble when I'm nervous."

Pekka sets the wine glasses down on the table and gently moves Juuse's hands away and replaces them with his own, cupping Juuse's face. "It's okay. I don't mind," he says with a reassuring smile that Juuse can't help but return. "I look forward to hearing more about you and your roommates."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Pekka brushes his thumbs over Juuse's cheekbones, his gaze moving to Juuse's lips. They start leaning into one another, their lips barely touching when a shrill beeping comes from the kitchen. Pekka curses under his breath and reluctantly moves away from Juuse. "That would be dinner. Take a seat and I'll be right back."

With one last smile, Pekka turns and makes his way into the kitchen. He pulls the pan out of the oven and begins to prepare their plates. When he steps back into the dining room, he finds Juuse sitting at the table waiting for him.

"I hope chicken is okay," he says as he sets one of the plates down in front of Juuse. "I guess I should have asked beforehand."

"It's perfect," Juuse tells him, giving Pekka a bright smile. Pekka nods and moves to sit down beside him.

Pekka reaches over and takes Juuse's hand. "I'm really glad you called," he admits softly. "I honestly didn't think a handsome young man like you would want anything to do with an old man." Juuse shakes his head and squeezes Pekka's hand.

"You're not old," he tells him. He smiles causing a small dimple to appear in his cheek. "You're like this wine: you get better with age."

Pekka laughs. Shaking his head, he says, "Look at you, cute and charming." Juuse giggles. Seeing him so happy fills Pekka with joy and he finds he would do anything to keep this young man smiling.

While they eat, Juuse regales Pekka with stories of his friends from the club, several of which make both of them laugh, and Pekka tells Juuse about his job and some of the more interesting clients he represents. The conversation comes easy without the uncomfortable silences that typically accompany first dates. For the first time in years, Pekka feels like this could be the start of something huge.

"You said you were a student?" Pekka says as he refills their wine glasses. Juuse nods.

"I am. Majoring in sports medicine, actually.

Pekka's eyebrows raise. " Really? Are you a fan of sports?" Juuse drops his gaze and pushes the remainder of his dinner around his plate. "Not really."

Frowning, Pekka reaches across the table and places a hand on top of Juuse's. "If you don't like it then why you going to school for it?"

Juuse sighs. "I wanted to go to art school to learn fashion design," he says in a soft voice. "But my dad...he didn't like that. Told me he wasn't going to pay for me to go to a school that was attended by girls and queers." Shrugging, Juuse adds, "While it's not what I originally wanted to do, it's somewhat interesting."

Pekka ponders this for a beat before asking, "Does he know about you being gay?" Juuse huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

"God, no. I'm pretty sure he would disown me as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"Speaking of...that." Juuse scratches the back of his neck, matching spots of pink coloring his cheeks. "I have something I need to tell you and it's...it's kind of big."

Pekka squeezes Juuse's hand and gives him a reassuring smile. "What is it?" He watches Juuse closely, noticing the nervousness that is clear on his face. After taking a couple of deep breaths, Juuse blurts quickly,

"I'm genderfluid!"

Pekka blinks in confusion, trying to decipher what the young dancer had just said. Clearing his throat he asks, "What was that? I couldn't understand you, sweetheart."

Juuse lifts his head and repeats slowly, "I'm genderfluid."

"What exactly does that mean?"

Juuse fiddles with the stem of his wine glass as he explains, "Basically, I don't have a fixed gender. There are some days where I'll dress like other guys my age. Other days I'll feel like dressing in feminine clothes and wear makeup. It's one of the reasons why I like working at the Blue Angel. It gives me the freedom to be me without being judged."

He sniffles and swipes his fingers over his cheek. "If you don't want to see me again, I completely understand."

"Hey. Look at me, sweetheart." Juuse reluctantly lifts his gaze and meets Pekka's eyes. Pekka smiles at him and gently traces circles on the back of Juuse's hand. "We aren't defined by our career choices or what we wear. It's what's inside that counts.

"You could tell me that you like wearing loincloths or work as a rodeo clown and it wouldn't matter to me. I like you for you, the good and the bad."

Juuse's eyes turn glassy with unshed tears as a smile spreads across his face. "Thank you," he whispers. Pekka nods and the two of them finish their dinner.

When both their plates are empty and they've polished off the bottle of wine, Pekka smiles and slowly gets to his feet. "Come. I want to show you something."

Juuse gets to his feet and slips his hand into Pekka's following him across the apartment until they get to a set of french doors leading out to a balcony. Pekka opens them and leads Juuse outside.

"Whoa." Juuse, eyes wide, looks out over the railing at the glittering lights of the city below them. "It's beautiful."

Pekka stares not at the view but at Juuse, taking in every detail of his face. Juuse turns his head and meets Pekka's eyes. He takes a step towards Juuse and gently cups his face. "May I kiss you?" he asks softly. Juuse can only nod in response. Pekka closes the distance between them and kisses Juuse, the world around them disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find Jess and me on Twitter! Jess: @SuperDarkRose; Ashley: @Hawkeye_Squared


	7. Juuse - 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When Pekka kissed him for the first time, he swore that would be it. They would share a few soft lingering kisses on the sofa and then the date would end on a high note and then Pekka would walk him out and they would plan for a second date. It would be the first date he’d had in a very long time that would be one that Juuse would happily remember it for years to come._
> 
> _Yeah, he could not have been more wrong._
> 
> _After the initial shock of Pekka’s lips on his wore off, it was like common sense went out the window and was replaced with pure lust. The kiss started out innocent enough but it soon turned heated. With every brush of Pekka’s tongue on his own and the feeling of Pekka’s hands touching every inch of him, Juuse knew he was so gone for this man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello Hello Everyone!!~
> 
> We're back again this week with another chapter to this steamy tale! I and my partner GuixonLove apologize for the long wait, but we want these chapters to be the best they can be for your enjoyment.
> 
> So, just to keep you informed so you guys don't get worried that we're ignoring you. We've planned to post a chapter every other week which will allow us time in between to beta and check our chapters before posting them. If you have any questions or concerns you can locate our social media accounts to follow at the end of this chapter. Make sure to follow us on our accounts as we will be beginning to update you guys on our progress for our stories!! If something happens please feel free to contact any one of us and we'll update you on what's going on.
> 
> Otherwise, we love you guys and we hope you enjoy this latest chapter! 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

* * *

When Pekka kissed him for the first time, he swore that would be it. They would share a few soft lingering kisses on the sofa and then the date would end on a high note and then Pekka would walk him out and they would plan for a second date. It would be the first date he’d had in a very long time that would be one that Juuse would happily remember it for years to come.   
  
Yeah, he could not have been more wrong.   
  
After the initial shock of Pekka’s lips on his wore off, it was like common sense went out the window and was replaced with pure lust. The kiss started out innocent enough but it soon turned heated. With every brush of Pekka’s tongue on his own and the feeling of Pekka’s hands touching every inch of him, Juuse knew he was so gone for this man. 

Without breaking the kiss, Pekka picked Juuse up. Surprise jolted Juuse and gasped against Pekka’s mouth. The shock didn’t stick around for long and Juuse wrapped his legs around Pekka’s waist and held on tightly as Pekka carried them back inside the penthouse. 

They’re so caught up in the moment and each other that they barely realize they’re inside until they both fall back onto the couch. The sudden change in altitude causes them to pull apart, breathing heavily, and look at one another with matching looks of desire.

“Wow,” Juuse panted. “That...I wasn’t expecting that.” Pekka brought a hand up to cup Juuse’s flushed cheek, a hint of worry in his eyes.

“Was that too much? I didn’t mean to-,”

Juuse closed the distance between them once more and crushed their lips together. Pekka groaned into Juuse’s mouth and slid his fingers into Juuse’s hair. When he tugged the dark strands, the sensation went straight to Juuse’s cock and he was hard in an instant.   
  
With a low moan of pleasure, Juuse rolled his hips, rutting against Pekka’s stomach. The friction sent shivers down his spine. God, he really shouldn’t be doing this, not after he swore that he didn’t want to have sex on the first date. But Pekka’s taste and touch were addictive and he could not get enough of the older man.   
  
Suddenly, Pekka pulled away and firmly grasped Juuse’s hips holding him still. Juuse let out a soft whimper and tried to wriggle out of Pekka’s grip but failed.   
  
“I think we should probably stop now,” Pekka rasped, his breath still coming out in pants. Juuse froze, feeling as if a bucket of cold water had just been dumped over his head.

“Wh-what?” His cheeks burned with humiliation and tears pricked the backs of his eyelids. Sniffling, he mumbled an apology and started to move away.   
  
“No, no. Baby, listen. That’s not what I meant at all,” Pekka explained in a soft voice as he slid his hands up and down Juuse’s back soothingly. Relief coursed through Juuse and the tension in his shoulders loosened with each pass of Pekka’s hands “I just meant that this was our first date and I want this to be more than just sex.

“I’ve had one-night stands and relationships that ended because they were only dating me for my money. Now that I’m older though, I decided I was done with all of the games and wanted to settle down.” He gives Juuse a shy smile. “As soon as I saw you, I just knew that I found someone who I want to know, who I want to take care of, who I could see myself being happy with.” 

Juuse felt his heart swell 10 times bigger at Pekka’s sweet confession. No one had ever said something so beautiful or considerate to him like that, not in all of his twenty-three years. 

“I don’t know what to say,” he whispered as a lone tear slid down his cheek. “I haven’t dated many guys but...but no one has ever been considerate of my feelings. It’s always been about what I could do for them.” 

Pekka brushed away the tear and shook his head. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Juuse’s, their breath mingling as he murmured, “I’m so sorry you had that happen to you, sweet boy. You deserve to be cherished and spoiled and cared for.” 

Pulling back so he could meet Juuse’s eyes, he continued, “I mean it, baby. I don’t want you to want for anything. Anything you want, no matter the cost. Just ask and it’s yours.”    
  
Juuse narrowed his eyes and frowned. “I’m not dating you for your money, Pekka. I thought we already covered that.”   
  
“No, I know, baby.” One of Pekka’s hands comes up and cups the back of Juuse’s neck. “I’m not wanting this because I think you’re expecting it. I’m wanting this because I want to take care of you. You deserve the world and I want to be the one to give it to you.”

“I...I don’t know what to say, Pekka.” Juuse bit his lip and turned everything Pekka had said around in his mind, letting it sink in. After a few moments, he let out a shaky breath and nodded. Lifting his head, he met Pekka’s eyes and smiled. “I’d like that.” 

Pekka’s face lit up and Juuse found his own expression mirroring the older man’s. He shyly placed a hand on Pekka’s chest and sweetly asked, “I know you want to wait and I do too, it’s just...can we keep kissing at least? Please?”

Pekka chuckled and wrapped his arms around Juuse’s waist, pulling him against his body once more. “Well, how can I say no to that face?”

“Does this mean if I give you this look you’ll give me anything I want?” Juuse asked as he pursed his lips in a pout and fluttered his eyelashes. Pekka laughed, the deep timbre of Pekka’s voice caused desire to pool in Juuse’s gut once more. Shaking his head, Pekka playfully ruffled Juuse’s hair.

“Oh, you are going to be trouble, aren’t you?”

Juuse just shrugged, his lips curled up in a mischievous smile. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” 

“I’m looking forward to that.” With a giggle, Juuse leaned forward and captured Pekka’s lips in a kiss once more. It wasn’t long before it started to become heated and Juuse had to force himself to stop, tucking his face into the crook of Pekka’s neck to keep himself from going too far. They sit there in a comfortable silence for a while, snuggling on the couch. Reluctantly, Juuse sighed and lifted his head.   
  
“I should probably go. I have an early class in the morning.” He slowly climbed off of Pekka’s lap and frowned, “I hope I can find a cab at this hour.”   
  
“I’ll call a car for you,” Pekka offered. He picked his phone up off of the coffee table, speaking quietly to the person on the other end before he set it back down. “Done. It will be here in a couple of minutes.” 

Juuse can’t help but smile at this. “Look at you already taking such good care of me,” he teased. A pleased expression came to Pekka’s face and Juuse couldn’t help but find the sight adorable. Slipping his hand into Pekka’s, they made their way to the front door. Picking Juuse’s coat off the coat rack Pekka helped him slip into it.    
  
“I had a really good time tonight,” Juuse said when he turned to look at Pekka. “Thank you for everything.”   
  
Pekka cupped Juuse’s face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss onto Juuse’s forehead. “I did too.” They’re leaning in toward one another when the intercom by the door buzzes. Pekka huffed in annoyance and pressed the button. 

“Yes?”

“Your guest’s car has arrived, Mr. Rinne.” 

“Thank you. He’ll be right down.” Releasing the button, Pekka looked at Juuse apologetically. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay.” Juuse stood up on his tiptoes and lightly kissed Pekka’s cheek. “Call me later?”   
  
“Of course.” After exchanging another kiss, Juuse placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.    
  
“Good night, Pekka.”   
  
“Good night, sweetheart.”

Juuse’s stomach fluttered pleasantly at the endearment and with one last smile, he stepped outside and made his way to the elevator, humming quietly to himself. His body was practically vibrating with elation and once he stepped inside the waiting elevator car and pressed the button for the lobby, he allowed himself to squeal and do a small happy dance. He couldn’t wait to tell Miikka and the guys about this. There was no way in hell he would be able to keep it all to himself.   
  


//////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

  
  
As soon as Juuse opened the front door, he’s immediately bombarded with questions coming from all directions. 

“Well? How did it go?”

“Is he richer than God? What does his place look like?”

“How big is his dick?”

Every head swivels in Calle’s direction. “What the hell, Cal?” Juuse yelped while Filip smacked the back of his boyfriend’s head. 

“Cal, what have we talked about?” Calle rolled his eyes and replied in a perfect imitation of Filip,

“Stop asking inappropriate questions.” 

Beside him, Miikka snorted. “You know that’s like asking him to stop breathing, right?” Filip sighed and grudgingly nodded. 

“I know but at least I can say I tried.” 

Juuse pushed past his friends and started heading for his room. He only made it a couple of steps before Miikka grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to a halt. Juuse shrugged out of Miikka’s grip and glared at him. 

“What?”

“We want details, Juice! Come on! Spill!”

“Can I change my clothes first?” Miikka groaned, feigning annoyance. 

“Fine!” 

Blowing a kiss at Miikka, Juuse went to his room and quickly changed into his typical ‘hanging around the house’ attire: his favorite bright pink tank top and a pair of lacy boy shorts that were super comfy and made his ass look amazing.

When he stepped into the living room, a glass of wine is thrust into his hand before he’s pushed towards the couch. Juuse shot Calle an amused smirk as he took a seat on the couch. “Trying to get me drunk so I tell you about Pekka’s dick?” 

Calle winked. “You know me so well.” 

“Well, I have bad news. I didn’t see it so the joke’s on you.”

“You are such a disappointment,” Calle whined. “I can’t believe you didn’t at least get a peek at it.”

“Oh my God!” Filip dropped his face into his hands and mumbled, “Why am I dating you?” Calle flopped down onto the loveseat beside him and kissed his cheek. 

“Because you  _ love  _ me!” Calle singsonged. Filip lowered his hands so he can glare at his boyfriend.

“Not the moment, you nosy bastard.” When the two of them began to bicker, Miikka rolled his eyes before turning his focus to Juuse.

“Come on, Juice! What happened?”

Juuse settled back on the couch, getting in a comfortable position before he divulged everything that happened that evening. When he got to the conversation he and Pekka had on the sofa, Calle blurted out,

“Holy shit, Juicy! You found yourself a Sugar Daddy?”    


Juuse was in the middle of taking a sip of wine and almost choked on it. “Where the hell did that come from?” Juuse asked as he wiped droplets of wine from his chin. “I didn’t say anything about sugar daddies!”   
  
“Honey, he told you that he wanted to take care of you and give you anything you wanted. That is the very definition of a sugar daddy.”

Beside Calle, Filip nodded.  “He’s right, Juice. That’s exactly what it sounds like he wants.”

Juuse dropped his gaze down to the glass in his hands and sighed. “I don’t know, guys. I’ve never liked doing anything without earning it. I don’t want to be indebted to anyone, you know?

Plus...I just don’t want him to think that I just want him for his money.” A smile came to his face as he remembered their many conversations that night. “He’s really sweet and funny and he accepts me for me.” He glanced up and met each of his friends’ eyes. “He didn’t even bat an eye when I brought up my being genderfluid. There was no judgment, like, at all!” 

Miikka wrapped an arm around Juuse’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. “That’s great, Juuse! See? I told you you had nothing to worry about!” Juuse giggled and laid his head down on Miikka’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, Miikka.” 

All of them sit in contemplative silence, the only sound coming from the tv. The peace didn’t last long thanks to Calle’s big mouth.

“Think he has any friends? I wouldn’t mind having a sugar daddy of my own.”    
  
“What was that?” Filip asked, shooting a dirty look at his lover. Calle smiled innocently and leaned over to kiss Filip’s cheek.

“I said I love you so much and sugar daddies are the absolute worst.”

“Good answer,” Filip purred before he pulled Calle in for a kiss. 

Miikka and Juuse exchanged eye rolls, both of them used to their friends being extremely affectionate with each other. As much as he gave them a hard time about their PDA, Juuse couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. For years he had yearned for someone to love him like Calle and Filip loved each other. 

An image popped into his mind of Pekka and himself sitting together on the couch watching a movie or going out to dinner and Pekka proudly introducing Juuse to his friends. The thoughts Juuse had when he pictured how happy his future could be, made him feel hopeful and excited about seeing where this night could take him.

 

To Be Continued....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for taking the time to read our story! This will not be the last and there is much more to come!
> 
> Come by to say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** Twiiter - @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** Tumblr - SuperDarkRose| Twitter - @SuperDarkRose-Hockey/@BlueDarkRose1 - Personal


	8. Pekka - 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His smile faded as he stared at the blank message space. Thoughts raced through his head: Was it too soon to ask him out again? Would it seem too desperate? What if Juuse changed his mind?_
> 
> _He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. What was wrong with him? He had never been this nervous about asking someone out on a date. What was different about Juuse. Pushing down his anxiety, he typed out a text and pressed send before he could question himself further._
> 
> When can I see you again?
> 
> _Pekka stared at his phone, nervously chewing his lip as he waited for Juuse's reply. His stomach twisting itself into know with each passing second. He was about to put his phone down and attempt to work when it buzzed with Juuse's reply,_
> 
> I'm free on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter because I got a teensy bit carried away with writing Pekka and Juuse's second date. Something tells me that you guys won't mind. ;)
> 
>    
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

When Pekka woke up the following morning, he grinned. For the first time in what felt like forever, he actually looked forward to getting up and facing the day and it was all thanks to a beautiful dancer with gorgeous blue eyes and the sweetest smile he had ever seen. He allowed himself a few more precious moments to think of Juuse before he got out of bed.

After a trip to the gym and a shower, Pekka sat down in his office with a cup of coffee to get a bit of work done, checking emails and making phone calls to clients and sponsors. Several hours passed and Pekka found himself completely caught up on paperwork that normally took him all weekend to finish.

He sat back in his chair and sighed, running his hands through his hair. He always bitched about having very much free time but now that he had it, he was at a loss. As he sat there, his mind drifted to the previous night and an idea popped into his head.

Grabbing his phone, he scrolled down his contacts list until he found the one he was looking for. It rang twice before his secretary picked up.

"Mr. Rinne! What may I do for you?"

"Krysten, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Pekka when we're off the clock?"

With a laugh, Krysten replies, "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Listen, I have a huge favor to ask."

"Of course. What do you need?"

Pekka leaned his elbows on his desk and smiled. "I need you to have a bouquet of flowers delivered to The Blue Angel."

Without skipping a beat, Krysten replied, "Any certain kind?"

His smile faded. "Um, I'm not sure."

"Okay. Well, who are the flowers for? A client?"

"No. They're for...someone special." He paused, gathering his thoughts before replying, "Someone I can't stop thinking about." There was a brief pause followed by the sound of a keyboard clicking. After a minute or two, Krysten declared,

"Personally, I think roses are overrated nowadays. So, after doing a bit of research, I think a bouquet of orchids would be perfect. They apparently symbolize love and beauty." She then added slyly, "I'm assuming that's what you mean by ‘someone special'."

Pekka's face grew hot as he stammered, "Y-yes. I suppose you're right." Krysten chuckled.

"Don't worry, sir. I won't tell anyone how adorable you are when you're nervous." Before he could come up with a reply, she asked, "What's the name of this special someone?"

"Juuse," Pekka replied, the corners of his lips curving up in a smile.

"He sounds cute. I hope I get to meet him one day." After a few more seconds of typing, she declared, "Alright, they'll be delivered later this evening."

"Thank you, Krysten. You are a godsend."

"Ha. Remember that when you give out Christmas bonuses," she teased.

Pekka quickly said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Now to play the waiting game.

* * *

 

When he arrived at work on Monday morning, Colton and Craig ambushed him as soon as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Well? How was the date?"

"Did you finally get laid? God knows you needed to."

Pekka rolled his eyes and pushed past his co-workers. "I'm not discussing this with you," he said over his shoulder as he headed towards his office. On his way by, his secretary, Krysten came up to him and handed him a folder, filling him in on any messages that came in this morning as well as all of his meetings for the day. When she was done, she asked in a low voice,

"Well? Did Juuse like his flowers?"

"I, um, I don't know," Pekka admitted with a slight look of disappointment. Krysten gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll hear from him. Call it my secretarial instinct."

Pekka couldn't help but chuckle at this. He thanked her once more and headed into his office. Once he got settled behind his desk, he tried focusing on the stack of papers in front of him but his mind kept drifting to Juuse. After only one date and Pekka had fallen hard. He tried to recall the last time he had felt so enamored with someone early on in the relationship but came up blank. What was it about the young dancer that made him stand out from all of his other lovers?

He had just reread the same sentence for the fifth time when his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across when he saw that it was from Juuse. He pulled it open and saw that it was a picture of a bouquet of orchids in a myriad of pinks and purples along with a short message:

_Thank you for the flowers. They're gorgeous_

_Gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous man_

_Sweet talker ;)_

Pekka chuckled softly at that, pleased with himself for making Juuse happy. He made a note to thank Krysten for the suggestion to send flowers and give her a nice Christmas bonus. He tried to formulate a response when his mind went blank. His smile faded as he stared at the blank message space. Thoughts raced through his head: Was it too soon to ask him out again? Would it seem too desperate? What if Juuse changed his mind?

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. What was wrong with him? He had never been this nervous about asking someone out on a date. What was different about Juuse. Pushing down his anxiety, he typed out a text and pressed send before he could question himself further.

_When can I see you again?_

Pekka stared at his phone, nervously chewing his lip as he waited for Juuse's reply. His stomach twisting itself into know with each passing second. He was about to put his phone down and attempt to work when it buzzed with Juuse's reply,

_I'm free on Saturday._

Pekka's shoulders sagged with relief. With slightly shaking fingers he typed,

_Perfect. How about I pick you up around 8 on Saturday?_

_I would love that._ Juuse's reply was followed by an address. Pekka quickly jotted it down and sent back,

_See you on Saturday, sweetheart_

_I'll be counting down the hours._

He set his phone down and for the rest of the day, Pekka could not stop smiling. He was going to see his angel again and that made everything else in the world irrelevant.

* * *

 

When Pekka pulled into the driveway of Juuse's home, his nerves came back in force. He had been looking forward to this date all week, planning it out meticulously so it would be perfect. It was odd. He'd never been this nervous about a date. Never before had someone affected Pekka as much as Juuse did and he couldn't figure out why that was.

_‘He's the one you've been waiting for,' a voice said in his mind. ‘The one to change your life for the better and make it a life worth living again.'_

This realization was like a shock to his system. From the very first moment he saw Juuse, he was stunned. And when they met in that private room, that was it. A small part inside him knew that he would never want anyone else, that he wanted to give Juuse anything and everything he desired and keep him safe and happy. That should have scared him but it only made Pekka all the more determined to win Juuse's heart.

However, there was a tiny part inside him that worried that maybe Juuse didn't feel the same pull to him. He was so much younger than Pekka so what if he just wasn't looking for anything serious.

Pekka groaned and scrubbed his face in frustration. As scared and nervous that he was, he needed to take that leap. Even if this only lasted a couple of months it would be worth it.

Before he could question himself anymore, he got out of his car and walked up to the front door. He had just raised his hand to knock when the door was flung open, revealing one of Juuse's roommates and coworkers.

"Hey there, big spender." He looked Pekka up and down and nodded approvingly. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm here to pick up Juuse," Pekka said as he nervously shoved his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking. "Is he ready?"

"Don't you fret, big spender. Juuse looks good enough to eat. Just like you."

"Calle! Stop flirting with that poor man and invite him in. And for the love of God stop calling him that! He has a name, you know."

Calle rolled his eyes and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Oh, come on, Fil! I'm just messing with him. It's as the famous philosophers, the Spice Girls said; ‘if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends'."

A dark-haired man that Pekka also recognized from the club stepped into view and walked over to them. He gave Calle an exasperated look and said, "You're an idiot."

"True, but I'm your idiot."

"Yes. I am all too painfully aware of that. Thanks for the reminder." He shook his head and smiled apologetically at Pekka. "Hey, I'm Filip and this dumbass is Calle."

"I also answer to ‘Calle 'Big Cock' Jarnkrok'," Calle purred and winked cheekily at Pekka who coughed to cover up a laugh. Filip kicked Calle's shin causing his lover to yelp in pain.

"Ow! What the-?"

"Keep it up, Cal. I might just make you bunk with Miikka for the next week," Filip said.

A look of pure horror came across Calle's face. "Oh, come on, babe! You know I was just kidding! Yours is the only dick I want!"

"Fuck me."

"That's what you said last night."

"Jesus Christ, Calle!"

"You said that too."

As the two of them bickered, Pekka stepped into the house and quietly closed the door. He cleared his throat and the arguing quickly halted, both men wore matching expressions of mortification. Quickly changing the topic, he asked them, "How long have you two been together?"

"Almost three years," Filip replied. Calle hummed in agreement and moved closer so he could put his head on Filip's shoulder. Filip kissed the top of Calle's head, all trace of exasperation was gone and in its place was pure adoration. A twinge of jealousy crept into his mind at the sight of the two men in front of him, acting as a reminder of what he didn't have.

He's saved from any more negative thoughts when Filip stepped aside and motioned towards the living room. "Why don't you come and sit down? Juuse should be done any second."

"Thank you," Pekka replied and followed Filip and Calle into the living room. He sat down on the couch and has barely gotten settled when another man walked in. Pekka looked up and came face to face with another dancer from the Blue Angel. Only, instead of a friendly smile like Calle and Filip, he stared at Pekka through narrowed eyes and wore a deep scowl.

"Hi. I'm Pekka. You must be Miikka, the other roommate, " he said, holding his hand out. Miikka ignored it and continued to study Pekka closely. Pekka sighed. It would appear he had to prove his worth to Juuse's closest friend before he leaving the house with Juuse. He let his hand drop back to his lap and met Miikka's eyes, refusing to be cowed by him. "Go ahead and lecture me. I'll wait."

Miikka's scowl deepened while Filip and Calle snorted in amusement. A few beats passed before Miikka finally spoke, "If you hurt him in any way, I will make sure they never find your body."

"Jesus, Miikka! Take it down a couple of notches!" Filip exclaimed. Shaking his head, he looked over at Pekka with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him. As you can see, he's very protective of Juuse."

"It's alright," Pekka replied without taking his eyes off of Miikka's. "You have nothing to worry about. Juuse will be treated with the utmost respect and I have no intention of hurting him. He's the one in control here."

Miikka continued to eye Pekka warily. Satisfied with Pekka's answer, he nodded curtly and moved to take a seat when a small voice came from behind them.

"Um, is everything alright in here?"

Pekka's head whipped around and his mouth went dry when he got his first look at Juuse. He was wearing a dark grey sweater dress and black tights, hints of silver thread in the fabric shimmered in the light where Juuse stood, along with a pair of knee high boots. He also noticed that Juuse was wearing a hint of makeup that evening. The end result was simple, yet elegant, and only enhanced Juuse's beauty.

He was jerked out of his reverie by an elbow in his side. Glancing to his left, he saw Calle smirking at him.

"Might want to close your mouth there, big guy before you let flies in." Filip bit his lip to keep from laughing while Miikka rolled his eyes and flopped down into the nearest chair. Pekka's cheeks warmed and he quickly snapped his mouth shut. When he turned his gaze back to Juuse, he noticed the younger man was nervously fidgeting and staring at the floor.

Getting to his feet, Pekka walked around the couch and made his way to Juuse. Standing this close to him, he could smell the jasmine and lily of Juuse's perfume. He took one of Juuse's hands, raising it up to his lips and lightly kissing the back of it.

"You look gorgeous," he murmured, watching the adorable way Juuse's cheeks flushed in pleasure. Juuse slowly lifted his head and smiled shyly at him.

"Really?"

"Extremely."

Juuse's smile widened and the sight made Pekka's heart thump wildly in his chest. Calle got up from the couch and joined them on the other side of the room. He wrapped his arms around both Juuse and Pekka's shoulders as he walked them to the door.

"Alright, you crazy kids. Have fun tonight." He picked up a coat from a rack by the door and handed it to Juuse who slipped it on. While he was distracted, Calle shot a playful look at Pekka and said with mock sternness, "But not too much fun. I expect him home before midnight, mister, and you best keep those gorgeous hands to yourself."

"Oh my God! Calle!" Juuse groaned, his already flushed face turning a deeper shade of crimson. Calle chuckled and noisily kissed Juuse's cheek.

"Just looking out for my favorite Finn."

"Hey! I heard that!" Miikka shouted from the living room.

"You were meant to!" Calle called back. He then pulled open the front door and ushered both Juuse and Pekka outside. "See you later, boys!" With a wink, he closed the door leaving Pekka and Juuse standing on the porch. Pekka cleared his throat and glanced down at Juuse.

"Well, your roommates certainly are an interesting bunch."

"You have no idea," Juuse mumbled as he covered his face with his hands. Chuckling softly, Pekka gently pulled Juuse's hands away from his face and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Come on. Your chariot awaits." Keeping hold of one of Juuse's hands, Pekka led him to his car, opening the door for Juuse and helping him inside before walking around and climbing into the driver's seat. As he's putting his seatbelt on, Juuse asked,

"So, where are we going?"

Pekka looked at Juuse and gave him a secretive smile. "It's a surprise." Juuse's face lit up with glee and he settled back into his seat.

"I do like surprises," he murmured. Pekka glanced at him from the corner of his eye and melted at the pleased expression on Juuse's face. Grinning to himself, Pekka put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway, ready for their second date to begin.

Juuse chatted happily the entire ride, talking about a new dancer who started at the club that he had taken under his wing and how they found out that they both attended the same school and loved the same tv shows. Pekka listened with a smile as he wove through traffic.

Pekka had just turned into the parking lot of his favorite restaurant, The Midnight Orchard when Juuse fell silent and let out a soft whimper. Glancing over at him from the corner of his eye, he saw the color had drained from Juuse's face as he stared at the building with a panicked expression.

Worried, Pekka quickly pulled over into an empty area of the parking lot and turned the car off. He gently took one of Juuse's hands and gave it a small squeeze.

"Are you alright?" Juuse started and quickly swung his head in Pekka's direction.

"I…," Juuse's gaze slid back to the restaurant, his mouth opening and closing several times but no words come out. Pekka waited patiently, his thumb rubbing small circles onto the back of Juuse's hand as he gave the young man time to formulate his thoughts.

Several moments passed before Juuse finally spoke. "I don't think I should go in there," he quavered, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. "Not...not when I'm dressed like this."

Pekka frowned in confusion and cast a brief glance at Juuse's clothes. Understanding dawned his heart ached in sympathy at the hurt in Juuse's voice. With his free hand, he cupped Juuse's cheek and said softly, "Look at me, sweetheart." Juuse briefly hesitated but he slowly tore his gaze away from the restaurant and met Pekka's eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. This," he said, nodding at Juuse's outfit. "Is who you are. The only person's opinion you should listen to is yours. I meant what I said before, Juuse. I don't care if you wear pants, dresses, or a garbage bag, you are the most gorgeous person, inside and out, that I have met. And when we walk through that door and anyone has a problem with you or your clothes, I will happily tell them to go fuck themselves."

"Y-you really mean that?" Juuse whispered, his voice

"I do." Pekka leaned over the console and pressed a soft kiss onto Juuse's forehead. Pressing their heads together, he murmured, "If you want to go somewhere else, just say the word and we can go wherever you want. I don't care where we go just as long as I'm with you."

Juuse let out a shaky breath before moving away from Pekka. He stared at the restaurant for several moments before a determined expression came to his face.

"Let's have dinner here."

Pekka gently squeezed Juuse's hand. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like we have to eat here just to make me happy."

"I'm sure, Pekka." Turning his head to look at Pekka, he smiled and asked, "How do I look?"

"You look absolutely stunning, sweetheart."

Juuse beamed at the praise as Pekka drove up to the front of the restaurant. He parked next to the sidewalk where a valet attendant stood at attention. Pekka climbed out and handed his keys to the man who handed him a ticket in return. Pekka thanked him before walking around the car and opening Juuse's door for him. Juuse briefly hesitated before placing his hand into Pekka's and getting out of the car.

"Ready?" Juuse met Pekka's eyes and nodded. Giving Juuse's hand a reassuring squeeze, they walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

When they stepped inside, Pekka heard Juuse gasp. Glancing at him, he saw Juuse looking around the restaurant in awe. He gently led Juuse forward and came to a stop in front of the hostess stand. The young woman standing behind it had been flipping through a large book in front of her. When Pekka softly cleared his throat, she looked up with a smile.

"Welcome to The Midnight Orchard! How many-?" Her eyes had landed on Juuse and her smile faded, quickly replaced with a look of disgust. Pekka could feel the anxiety radiating from the younger man and irritation rose up. He squeezed Juuse's hand in reassurance before giving the hostess a frigid smile.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, his voice dripping with displeasure. Hearing the anger in Pekka's tone, her head whipped in his direction, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"O-of course not, sir. I...I was just-," she stammered before Pekka cut her off,

"You were being rude to my date and therefore being rude to me." Leaning forward, he said, "Let me talk to Mina. I'll be sure to let her know that her hostess has seemed to forgotten how to greet paying customers."

Mumbling an apology, she quickly walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Juuse said, "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." When Pekka looked at him in confusion, Juuse quickly added his face slightly flushed, "You look kind of sexy when you're angry."

Pekka chuckled. Releasing Juuse's hand, he wrapped an arm around Juuse's waist and murmured in his ear, "Perhaps I'll let you sit in on a conference call with my more difficult clients. Would you like that?"

Juuse shivered and said in a strained voice, "Y-yeah. I think I would." Pekka grinned and leaned in to lightly kiss the corner of Juuse's lips. As he was straightening, a familiar voice called out,

"Pekka Rinne. Long time no see!"

Looking up, Pekka saw the woman heading towards them and shot her a wide grin. "Mina. A pleasure as always."

"Always so formal," she tsked as she came up and gave Pekka a big hug. When she pulled away, she looked at Juuse and her smile grew. "And you must be the famous Juuse. Pekka couldn't stop talking about you when he called me yesterday." Glancing at Pekka, she said, "He's even cuter than I imagined."

Juuse's face flushed a deeper shade of pink. He started to bring his hand up to shake hers but found himself being pulled into a hug as well. When she released him, she gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze and said, "You are stunning, my dear. I can see why Pekka is so smitten with you."

"Th-thank you," Juuse replied in a soft voice. Looking between her and Pekka, he asked, "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, Peks and I go way back. He and I went to a lot of the same classes and parties back at university," Mina replied. Leaning in, she said in a conspiratorial voice, "I have so many embarrassing stories about him, not to mention pictures."

Juuse giggled while Pekka groaned and shook his head. "Oh God! Mina! You're gonna scare him off!" Grinning, she winked at Juuse.

"Pekka was also the one who introduced me to my wife," she explained. "Anna is a goalie for the NWHL and was the first client Pekka signed when he started his company."

Juuse's eyes widened. "Your wife plays hockey?"

"Are you a fan?"

Nodding, Juuse smiled shyly. "I used to play myself when I was younger. I was a goalie too."

Mina looked over at Pekka with an approving expression. "You better hold on to this one. He's a keeper." She clapped her hands and motioned toward the dining room.

"Come on back. Everything is set up just like you asked, Peks."

When she started to walk away, Juuse looked over at Pekka curiously. "What are you up to?" Pekka just grinned.

"You'll see." Juuse rolled his eyes and the two of them walked arm in arm quickly catching up with Mina. As they passed by some of the tables, Pekka noticed the looks the occupants shot in their direction. When they saw Pekka glaring at them, they quickly averted their eyes. Glancing at Juuse from the corner of his eye, he saw the young man walking with his head held high and a confident spring to his steps. The sight made Pekka's heart swell with pride.

Once they've walked past the dining room, Pekka bent down and whispered in Juuse's ear. "Confidence is a very good look on you, sweetheart." Juuse smiled shyly before he laid his head on Pekka's shoulder.

Mina led them down a hall and opened a door, stepping aside so they could go inside. "Your table, gentlemen."

Pekka released Juuse and gently nudged him forward so he could walk in first. He watched with a small smile as Juuse got his first look at the private dining room set up for them.

"Pekka…" Juuse looked around in awe. The room was dim, the only light coming from the twinkling lights strung up throughout and the candle burning on the only table in the room. An ice bucket sat on a cart with an open bottle of champagne chilling inside and two flutes placed next to it. A small stereo sat in the corner playing soft violin music lending the room a more romantic feel. Turning, Juuse met Pekka's gaze.

"You did all this for me?"

Pekka nodded as he came up to stand in front of Juuse. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and glanced around the room. "I may have gone a little overboard but-," he's cut off when Juuse stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him. When they parted, Juuse gave Pekka a bright smile.

"It's perfect." Pekka grinned and was about to lean in for another a kiss when a voice behind them says,

"Shall I go ahead and leave you boys alone?"

They both turned and saw Mina watching them with a smirk. Juuse's cheeks flushed a bright red and he buried his face into Pekka's chest. Pekka chuckled, his hand rubbing Juuse's back.

"Give us ten minutes before you bring our dinner in."

"You got it, boss man." Mina gave him a mock salute before walking out of the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

"Come on. Let's sit down," Pekka murmured. Juuse stepped back and let Pekka lead him over to the table. When Pekka pulled out a chair for him, he softly thanked him before he took a seat. He watched as Pekka turned and picked up the bottle of champagne and poured some into each glass.

Handing one to Juuse, Pekka held his glass out and smiled. "To a perfect second date." he paused before adding, "And to many more perfect dates."

Juuse gently tapped his glass against Pekka's and took a sip. "It's already perfect," he told Pekka when he sat down across from him. Glancing around the room, he murmured, "I'm just not sure that I deserve all of this."

He set his glass down and reached across the table to take Juuse's hand. He waited until Juuse looked at him before he said, "Of course, you are. I told you, sweetheart, I want you to have everything you want and need. I want to spoil you and take care of you."

"So, you're basically my daddy," Juuse teased. His laugh died in his throat when he saw Pekka's eyes darken. "P-Pekka? Wha-?"

"Call me that again," Pekka interrupted, his voice rough with desire. Confusion flashes across Juuse's face but is quickly replaced with a sly grin.

"Do you want to be my daddy, Pekka?" he purred. Hearing Juuse call him that sent a wave of lust through Pekka. His cock grew half hard and it took all of his self-control to not pull Juuse out of his chair and bend him over the table. He cleared his throat but his voice still came out hoarse

"I do."

A contemplative expression came to Juuse's face. "Well, I definitely wasn't expecting you to be into that," he said. He was quiet for a few beats before adding, "Or that I would like it too."

Hope grew in Pekka's chest. "You do?"

Instead of answering, Juuse tilted his head and studied Pekka closely. "Have you had other people call you...that?"

Pekka shook his head. "You would be the first." Juuse considered this before he nodded.

"Good."

Before Pekka could respond, the door to the room opened and Mina walked inside holding two plates. "Here we go, boys." She set the plates down in front of each man and, as if sensing the tension, asked, "Everything alright?"

"We're fine," Pekka replied without taking his eyes off of Juuse. Mina took one look at Pekka and snorted.

"Please keep it in your pants. I have a party using this room after you two," she said before heading for the door. "Enjoy your dinner," she called over her shoulder before leaving.

When they're alone once more, Juuse picked his fork up and smiled innocently at Pekka. "Do I get dessert if I eat all of my dinner, daddy?"

The corners of Pekka's lips curled into a smirk. "Perhaps. It depends on if you behave."

"Oh, then I guess I won't be having dessert then," Juuse replied, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Shooting Pekka one last smirk, he tucked into his dinner. Pekka watched him with a smile before following suit.

As they're finishing up, Mina came back to check on them. "How was everything?" she asked as she gathered their empty plates.

"It was wonderful," Juuse replied with a bright smile. Mina looked over at Pekka and told him,

"Definitely a keeper, Peks. You best treat him right."

"Oh, I plan on it," Pekka answered without taking his eyes off of Juuse. Mina chuckled.

"Get out of here, lovebirds before I witness something I don't want to."

Pekka rolled his eyes as he got to his feet with Juuse following suit. He kissed her cheek and said, "We'll all have to dinner sometime. It feels like it's been ages since I've seen Anna."

"I'll have my people call your people," Mina teased. She looked at Juuse and said, "It was very nice meeting you, Juuse."

"You too."

She nodded in lieu of waving and left the room. Pekka helped Juuse into his coat and the two of them made their way through the restaurant and outside into the frigid night air. As they were waiting for the valet to retrieve Pekka's car, Juuse tucked himself against Pekka's side and tried to hide a yawn.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Pekka asked as he wrapped an arm around Juuse's shoulders and gently ran his fingers through Juuse's hair. Juuse only shook his head and snuggled closer to Pekka.

"You're warm," he mumbled. They stood like that until the valet pulled up in front of them. Pekka helped Juuse into the car before climbing behind the wheel.

The drive back to Juuse's house was quiet, both men full and content. After a while, Juuse broke the silence when he said, "I'm not dating you for your money, Pekka. You do know that, right?"

Pekka briefly glanced at Juuse before focusing on the road once more. "I know you're not, sweetheart," he replied and reached over to take Juuse's hand. Juuse laced his fingers with Pekka's and laid his head against his headrest.

"Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream," he murmured, staring out the windshield. "Like, how could someone like you like someone like me? I've never been with a guy who accepted me for me. For a while, I thought I'd be alone forever.

"But then you came along and now...now I feel like you and I were meant to meet." He turned his head and smiled sheepishly. "That probably sounds stupid. Sorry."

Pekka squeezed Juuse's hand and smiled affectionately at him. "It's not stupid at all. I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Pekka lifted Juuse's hand up and pressed a kiss onto the back of it. Juuse hummed happily and settled back in his seat.

When Pekka parked his car in Juuse's driveway, he walked around to help Juuse out and the two of them made their way up to the front door. Pausing on the porch, Juuse looked up at Pekka and smiled up at him.

"I had a great time," he said before adding in a low voice, "Daddy."

Pekka growled softly and went to kiss Juuse when the front door swung open. Both men jumped apart and saw Miikka scowling and Calle smirking at them.

"Did you boys have fun?" Calle asked as he looked from Juuse to Pekka and back again. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to come back tonight, Juice. Thought you would be doing a walk of shame in the morning."

"Shut up, Calle," Miikka grumbled. "Not everyone puts out on the first date like you."

"Says the man who hasn't been on a first date in years."

Juuse groaned and covered his face in his hands. "What is wrong with you two?"

Pekka bit back a grin as Filip came up behind the two men and took hold of their earlobes. "I swear you two are the nosiest bastards," he said as he gently kicked the door closed, leaving Juuse and Pekka alone on the porch once more.

"Sorry about that," Juuse mumbled. Pekka laughed and wrapped his arms around Juuse's waist, pulling him close.

"They're not that bad," he said as he gave Juuse a reassuring smile. "They're charming in their own way."

"If you say so," Juuse replied. He looped his arms around Pekka's neck and stood up on his tiptoes, kissing him. Pekka moaned softly and deepened the kiss as his hands slid up Juuse's back.

Juuse reluctantly pulled away, stepping towards the door. "Will you call me later, daddy?" he asked as he set his hand on the doorknob. A wide grin spread across Pekka's face and he nodded.

"Of course. Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, daddy." He gave Pekka one last smile before disappearing into the house. Pekka stood on the porch for a couple of seconds, his lips still tingling from their kiss. Whistling happily, Pekka got back into his car and drove home, smiling the entire way.


	9. Juuse - 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _uuse giggled, "They will and you're so sweet. I believe you, but yeah, I'm sure you'll be dead before you can even call for help if you ever tried to hurt me." Pekka chuckled._
> 
> _"I know, but Sunday. Is seven okay to come over?"_
> 
> _"Yes, more than. Not sure what we'll eat but I'll make sure it's not pizza….again." Pekka laughs aloud and Juuse giggles with him, his whole body filling with warmth as he listened to the older man. Soon his timer went off and he said he needed to wash his face. They continued to talk back and forth until Juuse was falling asleep on the bed._
> 
> _The next morning he woke to his normal good morning text which made his smile from ear to ear. He just couldn't wait to see Pekka on Sunday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I hope you're ready because things get a little steamy in this chapter...;-)
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

**_Juuse_ **

 

* * *

 

Several weeks go by and Juuse falls back into his familiar routine: go to class, go to work, all while working hard to keep up with his school assignments. One bit, however, is still new to him:

Pekka

He hadn't felt this way in a very long time and the feeling was almost intoxicating. In his classes, his grades had raised and at work clients and workers alike had noticed a positive change to his personality. Whenever someone mentioned this, Juuse just smiled and said he was having a good day. 

With their busy schedules, it became increasingly difficult to find the time for dates, but so far they've made it work. Pekka also sent sweet text messages every morning or little gifts or flowers to the house or the club which causes him to melt all over again. 

One night at the club, he was in such a haze of pure happiness from a text Pekka had sent him earlier that he didn't even realize he was being grabbed by someone until it was too late. Luckily, Juuse was able to keep the tray of empty beer bottles he had been holding steady. He's about to tell someone off when the man who grabbed him places a hand on his hip. For whatever reason, this man gave off a bad vibe that made Juuse feel like he needed to take a hot shower and scrub his skin raw.

"~Hi...hi~there sweet thing. How ab..about~you hang around...we can h-have a good time," the man reeked of alcohol as he slurred his words close to his face. He pulled back enough to put a bit more distance away from the man who gave him a smile that reminded Juuse of a predator eyeing his prey. He smiled politely and took a step backward. 

"Uh...yeah sorry. I'm not permitted to just..um...hang around. I have to continue to walk and serve drinks, but if you ask another dancer they may be able to sit…"

"Di..did you know~me and...Pekka! Yeah, Pekka Rinne! We're...re~really good friends." Juuse froze, the man's words catching him off-guard. How did this guy know Pekka? Well, Pekka did direct a rather large company it could be that this guy was one of his clients, partners or he even worked for Pekka. But regardless, the guy was 100% drunk and he was going to be sure to tell PK not to serve him any more drinks.

"That's...great. I'm happy for you sir, I really am. But if you'll excuse me I really do need to go back to work…" The man grabbed for his wrist as he pulled his hand back and then placed a hand onto his waist. "Sir, I really can't…."

"Make sure you give Pekka my regards, won't you?" Juuse felt a sharp coldness rip through him as he extricated himself from the man's grip.

"Of course. Good night, sir." Juuse made his escape away from the strange drunk man, but chanced a look back and found those cold dead eyes staring straight after him. He shivered with an uncomfortable feeling as he made his way back up to the bar. PK came over to take the drinks and he moved to mention the guy at the table.

"Hey PK, I think you should cut off the guy's drinks over at table 13. He's really gone."

"Table 13? Are you sure? There's no one there?"

"What? No, I'm very sure, it's the guy with the dark hair and…" he turned his head to look back but then whipped his body around until he was staring at the empty space that used to hold that strange drunk man. He felt a cold shiver run right up his spine that he didn't enjoy at all.

"Juice? Juuse, are you okay, man? Is someone messing with you?" Juuse slightly shook his head tearing his eyes away as he pasted a smile onto his face. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I guess I was...I guess I was just seeing things. Sorry about that." 

"Don't sweat it, man. You've worked really hard this week, glad the big man finally gave you that weekend you deserve. So, what are you planning to do? Are you hooking up with your man again, hm?" PK wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Juuse to laugh and push the crazy man back.

"God you're just as bad as Calle, and what if I am? Are you wanting the deets?" He teases causing PK to cackle like a madman. Juuse giggles before PK slaps him on the shoulder. 

"Nah man just wanted to say have fun and don't wear your man out too much." Juuse playfully punches PK who laughs in response. "Here, take these drinks and get over to table 5. Get out of here man, hope you have a great weekend."

"Thanks, Subby." He waves before balancing the drinks onto his hand once more. He feels better after speaking with PK and also knowing that inside of the club he's safe. He looked over at the empty table that the man had sat at before and wondered if he imagined the whole thing. Still….

He shook off his worry as he served the drinks and began to plan what he wanted to do for the weekend. And one consisted of having a certain daddy to come over and hold him so he could feel safe and warm again.   
  


* * *

 

Juuse was relaxing back onto his bed as he wore his face mask after his shower. Hey, he had to maintain his healthy complexion somehow. 

As he waited for the timer to go off he was playing one of the games off of his phone until his phone began to ring. He sighed but then got excited as he saw the caller ID. 

_ ‘Daddy' _

"Hi daddy," he replies instantly as he answers the phone. He listens to the dark chuckle that fills his senses and shivers pleasantly in response.

"Hi, baby. How was work?"

"It was good. I was a server tonight which was good. It's nice to have a break every now and then from dancing. How are you, daddy? Working extra hard." He heard the man's voice rumble and Juuse bit his lip as he smiled into his phone.

"I think I did, but it's hard to work because I always end up thinking about you."

"You're such a sweet talker, daddy, but I missed you too. I really want to see you again."

"I do too, baby. You know I do."

Juuse thought about that for a time before he knew what he wanted to ask. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come over for dinner on Sunday? I know you'll be busy that day, but I was thinking you could come over to the house and stay for dinner. What do you think?" Juuse bit his lip nervously, trying to avoid swallowing any of the green cracking face mask as he waited for the older man to respond.

"That sounds wonderful baby. I would love to come over."

"You sure? It won't bug you to hang out with the guys right? We can go over to your place if you want…"

"No no, I would love too. This would give me a good opportunity to get to know your friends a bit more because I'm still not sure if your best friend likes me."

"What?! Miikka? Oh, well, you might be right. He's...he's just protective that's all, but I think if you hung out with us on Sunday then it would give you guys a chance to get to know each other. Miikka will warm up to you. He's just protective especially after all the bad partners I've had in the past." He hears Pekka sigh and he wishes desperately that he were there to hold him.

"Baby, I know this is an open promise, but when I say I promise that I'll never hurt you, then I promise that. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I told you before that I want to take care of you. I get pleasure and joy from getting to take care of you. If I ever were to hurt you then it would undo me for sure. I promise I will never hurt you, I just hope your friends will see that I'm not such a bad guy."

Juuse giggled, "They will and you're so sweet. I believe you, but yeah, I'm sure you'll be dead before you can even call for help if you ever tried to hurt me." Pekka chuckled.

"I know, but Sunday. Is seven okay to come over?"

"Yes, more than. Not sure what we'll eat but I'll make sure it's not pizza….again." Pekka laughs aloud and Juuse giggles with him, his whole body filling with warmth as he listened to the older man. Soon his timer went off and he said he needed to wash his face. They continued to talk back and forth until Juuse was falling asleep on the bed.

The next morning he woke to his normal good morning text which made his smile from ear to ear. He just couldn't wait to see Pekka on Sunday.   
  


* * *

 

Days went by until Juuse was trying to push the hair that was sticking up over his head back down, but no matter what he did it kept sticking up. He sighed and tossed his brush aside as he went back to find his Troye Sivan hoodie.

That man knew how to work it in dresses and he envied him tremendously for it.

He didn't want to overdress since they were just hanging out at the house, so he wore his hoodie and some black tights. He slipped into his fur boots that served as house slippers as well before heading out of his room. Juuse had asked if Filip would help with dinner since he was a terrible cook, though he would never tell that to Pekka, as he stepped into the kitchen he found both Filip and Calle scrambling around as they put out a small fire on the stove.

"What the hell is happening?!" The pair, poor things, actually looked sad and pitiful for...whatever was happening.

"So..sorry Juus, we're so sorry. We thought this would work but we set it on high instead of on low and it burned the fish and…"

"Fil, stop trying to sugarcoat it." Calle looks over at Juuse and shrugs, "We screwed up. And this is a perfect example of why we stick with making food in the microwave." Just as Juuse was about to jump in to help with the chaos there was a knock at the door and then two voices were heard. 

"Oh shit, he's here!" Filip stated just as Calle began throwing stuff away to try and hide the evidence. Juuse shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They should be in here, but it smells like...holy shit why is the kitchen smoking up?!" Miikka shouted just as Filip quickly went to turn off the oven. Calle threw on some oven mitts and pulled out the burning corpse of the fish they were supposed to have for dinner.

Calle coughed before giving a weak smile, "Dinner's ready."

Juuse groaned in frustration but then he turned just as he heard Pekka laugh loud and long until tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Once he calmed he came over and hugged Juuse from behind, "I see you guys tried to cook dinner on your own. It's thoughtful, but I remember trying to do the same when I was younger and nearly burned my apartment down in the process. Why don't we just order Chinese, my treat." Everyone stood in shock looking at Pekka like he was crazy before Juuse giggled.

Juuse turned in Pekka's arms and kissed him gently on the cheek as he smiled up at him, "That sounds great. Cal, call that one place that's close by. Make sure you get the Lo Mein, that's my favorite."

"With the sauce right?" 

"Yup, with the sauce too." Everyone seemed to relax a bit after the initial shock before scattering to go clean up the mess and order dinner. Miikka scowls at Pekka before huffing and turning to go attend to the mess. Juuse ignored them as he went to hug Pekka close before pulling away to smile as if he just won an award. "Hi daddy," he whispered just for Pekka to hear. He watched Pekka's eyes darken but he smiled just as wide as he hugged him tightly, going to tuck his face into the crook of Juuse's neck.

"Hi, baby. Are you okay? You didn't get hurt while cooking did you?"

Juuse giggled, "I wasn't even involved with...whatever happened down here. I had just gotten out of the shower. I was having a hair disaster as you can tell." He pouted but his pout was kissed away as Pekka thread a hand through his hair.

"You look cute and your hair is just fine. You're at home and we're just relaxing tonight, right?"

"Right. You look so soft daddy, I like the sweater." He really did indeed. Pekka wore a soft blue sweater with black jeans and some white tennis shoes. He didn't dress up at all, but honestly, the man could have been wearing a box and Juuse would have still thought he was gorgeous. He snuggled against his chest before he heard a throat being cleared.

"Alright lovebirds, as much as I love PDA we really do need to clean all of this shit up. It's going to be hell if we wait to clean this up now." 

"Calle. You guys were the ones that screwed up, not me. So you guys got this…"

"Juuse, let's help them clean up. The faster we get done the more cuddle time we can have on the sofa." Pekka said it so casually, but Juuse, of course, blushed head to toe as he sighed in frustration.

"Fine, but we're doing dishes. I am not going near the stove." He pouted and moved towards the sink. Pekka laughed but Juuse was right back on him dragging him over to the sink. "You're not getting out of this one mister. You're helping me with these."

Pekka chuckled softly as he stood beside him, "Alright. I'll dry and put up." Juuse nodded satisfied as they got to work.

"Oh god, Fil they're just like us! Complete lovers quarrel and all!"

"Cal, we're nothing like them. They're playfully fighting. Hate to break it to you babe, but we just fight. Like all of the time."

"Ah but you love me for it!" Filip sighed but anyone miles around could see the love he had for his annoying boyfriend. He leaned over and kissed him before they moved over and began scrubbing the stove down.

"I got the food ordered. Should be here in 30. I'm sure we can get this cleaned before then," Miikka said as he came back into the kitchen. He gave Pekka a look but no scowl was seen which was a good sign for the most part.

* * *

 

**30 Minutes Later**

 

"Try this with the sauce, it's really good." Juuse held up his chopsticks with a piece of chicken dipped in the sweet sauce he loved so much. Pekka smiled but there was something smokey in his eyes that made Juuse lick his lips. The older man leaned a bit forward took the meat into his mouth and sucked it in. Juuse bit his lip but the moment was snapped just as he heard Calle and the guys gag loudly on the other sofa.

"God if you guys are going to blow each other can you please give us a warning and we'll leave the room." Juuse blushed just as Pekka began to cough nearly choking on his chicken. Calle and Filip began to cackle on the couch next to theirs as Juuse tried to help Pekka to calm down.

"We..well I guess I deserved that. I was eye-fucking Juuse over a piece of chicken."

"Oh my god, Pekka!" Juuse covered his face as Pekka chuckled softly and moved to kiss his cheeks after removing his hands from his face.

"Sorry babe, but it's the truth. You're just too cute." Juuse leaned forward, burying his face into the crook of Pekka's neck as he hugged him close. He kissed the top of his head as Juuse sighed in response.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"I really don't." They laughed together as Calle and Filip gagged again. Pekka laughed just as he moved to take another drink of his beer while Juuse stuck to his wine.

"So Pekka, can I ask you something. I'm just curious." This came from Miikka which made Juuse wince slightly in response. Pekka went to hold Juuse's hand and squeeze it in reassurance. 

"Sure, go for it."

"Are you Bi or what? I'm just confused." Juuse wanted to hiss and strike at Miikka for asking such a stupid question because no one ever asks shit like this unless they're okay with talking about. But it seemed with years of working for and running a large company helped Pekka to keep his composure, but he actually seemed to relax.

"I'm bisexual yes. I'm attracted to both men and women, but I focus more on my partners' personality and our romantic connection over just sex. Though in my case I'm more attracted to men over women. I have been in a couple of relationships with some very kind women but they never lasted long. Does that answer your question?"

Juuse watches Miikka who seemed shocked before he chuckles, "Yeah, seems like you're a pretty decent guy then. It's funny because I'm the only hetero guy here, so I'm still trying to understand all of this."

Pekka moves until he's wrapping an arm around Juuse's shoulders, "It can be kind of confusing at times especially when you dig deeper into other forms of sexuality, but what matters is who you are as a person. It doesn't matter who you love or don't, what matters is who you are and what or who makes you happy." Juuse swore he fell even deeper for the man sitting next to him as he laid his head onto his shoulder.

Miikka smiled as he raised a beer, Juuse knew that Pekka had won him over, "So you're experienced in going shopping before right?"

"Oh yes, I don't mind it but there was one girl I dated back in college that did nothing but complain about what outfit she wanted me to wear. Not her, for me! I remember us being at the mall for almost 2 hours just trying to find a pair of pants that matched the shirt she had picked out for me! I do enjoy shopping don't get me wrong but she was dragging me around like a ragdoll! To say that we didn't last long would be an understatement, she was nice but I found a nice girl that was able to understand her better than I did." They all laughed as Juuse snuggled close to Pekka. 

They enjoyed the evening and found himself relaxing even more as the night went on. They wound up playing on the PS4, even Pekka joined in and they all found out very quickly that he was a master at Mario Carts. "What? I used to play the original when I was a kid. I love these games."

Juuse laughed and felt lighter than ever. They ended up watching some action film, but it didn't last long before Miikka was calling it a night. "I should probably go as well. It's getting late," Pekka said but he was stopped as Calle jumped in.

"No man just stay. I doubt Juuse would mind you sharing the bed with him, hmm?"

"Cal, is there never a night when you're not thinking with your dick?"

"Babe, you know better than ask a question like that, and I would rather not have Pekka drive home this late." Filip sighed as Juuse agreed, yes, he agreed with Calle.

"He's right. Will you stay? I don't want you having to drive out this late at night." Juuse gave his winning puppy-dog eyes up at Pekka who stalled just as everyone stared in his direction. He looked back at Juuse and his whole demeanor collapsed as he sighed in response.

"Alright, I'll stay. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. I can just sleep on the couch if…"

"Dammit man, you're what, 35 or whatever? Just go sleep with your man okay? He's too tired to do anything anyways see." Juuse pouted at Calle's accusations.

"I...I am not tired." He tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't work and yeah, he felt tired after the fun night. He saw a soft smile grace Pekka's face as he came over to lean down and kiss his forehead. 

"Come on darling, let's go to bed. Thanks a lot, guys, I've had a great time tonight. We should do this again so I can kick your asses at Fortnight."

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge!" Filip said just as Calle got excited.

"It does indeed my lovely man, next week rematch!" Miikka joined in and they were right back to chirping each other until Juuse stood up from the couch. He came over to tug on the sleeve of Pekka's sweater making the man pause and turns towards him.

"Can we go to bed now?" He watched as the man practically melts right in front of his eyes and he swore that Pekka looked two seconds away from picking him up but Juuse was able to pull him away before he could do that in front of the guys. "Goodnight guys, please turn off the lights when you guys are finished." He called out just as he was dragging Pekka towards the stairs.

Miikka left Calle and Filip just as they continued to bicker with one another and came up to Juuse before they could leave the room. "Hey Juuse, Pekka. You guys, yeah you guys are good for each other. Have a good night and don't forget that paper."

"Yeah, plan on working on it tomorrow."

"We can work on it together, night man."

"Night." Juuse waved him off before pulling Pekka until he was lacing their fingers together and tugging him up the stairs. 

"I think he likes me now," Pekka whispered as they walked down to his bedroom.

"I think so too. He was worried because of all of the other guys who always took advantage of me. I'm...I wear my heart on my sleeve so I have a hard time saying no. So it's nice to be with someone who takes care of me instead of taking advantage of me." He looks at Pekka in confusion as he comes to a stop before gently tugging him close. Pekka cups his face with a serious look on his face as he stares down at him.

"I would never ever take advantage of you. If you ever feel uncomfortable or feel like I'm pushing you too far please tell me. I never ever want you to feel like you have to work to make me happy, baby you make me happy just being you. I had such a wonderful time tonight and love every moment I can spend with you." Juuse had to push back the tears that wanted to come and leaned up to capture the older man's lips. 

They made-out in the dim hallway until Juuse broke the kiss and shyly tugged Pekka with him into his bedroom. He grimaced instantly remembering the mess he had in his room. "Shit."

He listened to older man chuckle before he moved around some clothes on the floor so he could sit on the bed. "Juuse, you're fine. I remember when I was a college student at one time, but yeah I can help pick up a bit if you want?"

Juuse tsked as a smile came over his face, "How did I ever get so lucky to find you?"

"I could ask the same thing." 

Juuse felt warm all over and giggled softly as they began to pick up the items from his floor. It really wasn't bad he just didn't have the time to clean up. It didn't take long before everything was picked up and decently clean. Juuse didn't have much for Pekka to wear, but he found some bigger shirts that Pekka could wear as for the pants…

"Do you mind if I just wear my boxers? I usually don't wear much at night." He was blushing but so was Juuse as he nodded in response.

"I...I don't mind. You know I wouldn't mind at all." Pekka chuckled softly before going to take off his pants and place them onto his desk chair. Juuse couldn't help but look. Pekka really was a very handsome man and his legs were just so thick. He wouldn't have minded being under him.

"See something you like?" Juuse snapped his eyes back up, a blush creeping up his neck from being caught staring. Pekka just smirked in response as he turned back around to come back over to him by the bed. "Aren't you getting ready too, baby?" The smirk and tease in his stormy blue eyes made Juuse wish they were back at Pekka's place, but he could already feel his eyelids droop from exhaustion. Pekka's hand cupped his face causing a soft sigh to escape him as the man leaned down to capture his lips softly within his own. "Go get dressed, baby, I'll be waiting for you."

Juuse blushed like crazy but was able to escape as he quickly grabbed his nighttime jammies. He could already feel himself growing incredibly shy about what he wore to bed because of how feminine it was. He was afraid Pekka might say something if anything the older man looked as if he would swallow his tongue when he had finally come out from the bathroom. He watched as the older man's eyes darted over the soft pink shorts and tank top he wore as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom. "That...that looks really nice on you. Is it comfortable?"

Juuse blushed as he looked down at his nighttime teddy. It was made with a soft lace with a baby blue sheer dress that went over his tank top and panties, "Yeah, it's really soft. It's just more comfortable for me at night." He had watched the man smile softly as he pulled him towards the bed. 

"I would be more comfortable if I could snuggle with you." Juuse giggled as he allowed the older man to spoon up behind him. The heat and warmth that the older man gave off caused him to sigh and nearly drift off before a pair of lips to the back of his neck made him wake back up.

"Thank you for tonight baby. It was wonderful, goodnight." Juuse went to squeeze the hand that covered his abdomen as he began to drift off to sleep. 

"Thank you for sleeping with me tonight daddy. Good night." He felt another kissed pressed to his skin before finally, their breathing began to even out and sleep finally took them both over into the sweet dreamland.

Juuse was in an in-between state of waking and still drifting in dreamland when he heard some noises coming from the next room. He feels himself climb back into waking when he realizes that his partner next to him is shaking with how hard he is trying to stifle his laughter. Juuse turns to find Pekka covering his mouth when he really hears what the noises truly are.

_ ‘Fuck yes! Oh, fuck me! Oh fuck Fil, babe you...your cock is...shit. Your cock is a gift from God!'  _

_ ‘You like that baby?' _

_ ‘Fuck, yes! Give me more! Fuck, I love you!'  _

Juuse gasped covering his mouth mimicking Pekka as he listened to his friends fucking very loudly in the next room. He loved rooming with them but dear god the walls were thins. Like super thin. They could hear every moan, grunt, and the creak of the bed as they fucked in the next room from his own. Many nights he had to resort to plugging in his headphones to keep out the noise of his very sexually active friends. He groans covering his face feeling himself get hot all over with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," He whispers which just causes Pekka to chuckle softly as the fucking continues in the next room.

"It's fine. It's not like I've had my share of roommates or my own encounters that caused my own roommates to groan in despair. It's not that bad really." Juuse thought the older man had lost his mind but he could see the way the older man seemed to just listen as if in peace. Juuse had to swallow trying hard not to think about Pekka possibly getting off to listening to pornographic sounds coming from the other room. It was so filthy but it didn't stop the burning sensation to shake through his core as he slowly became aroused. 

He tried to squash down the urge but he could feel himself growing hard in his panties as the fucking in the room continued. He tries to cover it but it doesn't work as he feels a hand run over his body and then over his cock rock hard and straining in his panties. He looks up in embarrassment, trying to hide how much he was getting turned on but he found Pekka giving a dark look before leaning down to kiss him. It was deep, it was passionate, and he could feel Pekka's cock just as hard as he turned over until he hovering over him. 

Juuse gasped softly, trying not to make a soft as their bodies became heated as Pekka began to rub their clothed cocks together. It was so wrong and so dirty and yet Juuse hadn't gotten so aroused so quickly in a while. Pekka was usually the only one that caused his body to catch flames and yet here he was about to get off on his best friends fucking in the next room.

"Daddy? Daddy I need…" He moaned in a whisper as Pekka bit his bottom lip.

"What do you need baby?" His voice husked in a deep growl that caused his body to arch in deep arousal as he bit down on his lip to keep quiet.

"I need you to touch me, daddy," he whimpered softly, glowing bright red with embarrassment by how quickly they were doing this and they were seriously about to do this. It all felt so quick and so rushed and yet he couldn't stop as Pekka kissed his groans away just as he moved to work his panties down. He hadn't bared himself like this to anyone in what feels like years, but here he was about to lay everything out to his boyfriend of only a couple of weeks. They said they should wait, but he knew something was going to snap at some point. He was very sure they would have a conversation later about this but his mind was a haze as Pekka's hands continued to run over his body.

Once Pekka got his cock out the older man worked to fish his own cock out from his boxers. Juuse laid back just as Pekka pushed his legs apart to press their cocks together. Juuse had to cover his mouth in order to keep from crying out as Pekka wrapped one of his hands around both of them as he propped himself over his body. 

Juuse knew he wouldn't last just with how pent up he was from the noises coming from the next room. Pekka didn't look much better as the older man began to pump them in time with the fucking in the next room. Juuse felt his eyes roll as soft whimpers escaped from his lips but Pekka continued to smother him with kisses while also kissing down alongside his neck. It was all too much and he could feel the climax coming all too soon as he arched more against Pekka's body. He could see Pekka was close as well as his hand began to speed up in time with them next door. 

He was very sure he could last a bit longer but it didn't as they listened as they began crying out. ‘I'm gonna cum! Fuck Fil I'm gonna cum! Oh, fuck!'

‘Come on I'm there with you! Fuck!"

The two cried out in the next room and Juuse saw stars as he came, his entire body shaking from the intensity of it. As he was coming back he felt wet warmth hit his abdomen as he watched Pekka jerk out the last of his cum over his body. If he hadn't just come already he might have asked to go another round, but suddenly found himself exhausted. He also needed to say something about this but at the moment nothing was coming out. Well, not from his mouth at least.

Pekka kissed him softly before rolling over out of the bed, "Give me a sec while I grab a rag to clean us up." Juuse hummed in response as his body lay limp on the bed. He allowed for his eyes to drift close while he listened to Pekka washing up in the bathroom. The next thing he felt was another warm wetness but this time from the rag that Pekka was wiping him down with. Juuse found himself smiling up at his partner and as if by instincts Pekka looked down to smile back. "That was different."

Juuse chuckled, "Not a bad different I hope."

"No of course not. It was rather sexy actually. I wouldn't mind trying that again, but maybe with a more hands-on experience."

"Pekka!" Juuse exclaimed trying to hide his face even as the older man was trying to kiss him all over. 

"What? I was just suggesting, but if you don't want to I understand…" 

"Oh my god please just pull up my panties and come back to bed. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we just jerked off to my best friends and roommates having sex!" Juuse whispered mournfully. Pekka of course just laughed at his pain. Bastard.

"Juuse, there's nothing wrong with what we just did together. It was fun and very sexy. Have you not ever thought about it before?" Juuse bit his lip as he recalled the numerous times that he both hated and loved listening as they made love in the next room. It was on his list of guilty pleasures that's for sure and he never wanted it to get out. That is, until now.

"I have it's just...I feel weird talking about it out loud. They're my best friends…"

"Who are both very attractive."

"Pekka!"

"What it's true! I've seen the way your eyes slide over them. There's nothing wrong with being with someone and still being attracted to others. I love you above anyone else, but even I have to admit their very attractive. Most of your friends you've introduced me to are very handsome men." Juuse buried himself into Pekka's arms trying to hide away from this conversation, but of course, the older man wasn't having it. He felt the older man pull him back enough to slide a thumb underneath his chin. 

"Hey, if you're uncomfortable with doing that again then I won't push you, but I know better. We'll discuss this another time. We have much to discuss, but I can see you drifting off again." Juuse nodded as he snuggled back into Pekka's embrace as they settled back in the bed together.

"Yeah, let me think about it. Is that okay, daddy?" Juuse mumbled against his chest. He felt the older man rub his back as he kissed the top of his head.

"Of course baby. Take all the time you need. This doesn't have to be now, but I certainly think this is something you should think about."

"I will daddy, thank you."

"Of course baby. Now, I'm old and tired and I have work tomorrow. Let's go to sleep." Juuse giggled softly before allowing sleep to finally take hold of him. He had ‘I love you' right there at the tip of his tongue but he held back as he said goodnight instead.

"Good night, baby." With a final kiss, Juuse was already drifting off to sleep.

When his alarm went off the next morning, he felt well rested, something he hadn't felt for ages. He stretched and rolled over to greet the man he cared for so much, but found the bed next to him cold and empty. 

Juuse didn't want to feel too disappointed, but they weren't actually ‘sleeping' together yet so he assumed that this would happen. Sure they had that spur of the moment jerk-off the night before, but it was so rushed it didn't really feel like they were having a true heart to heart. He made a mental note to talk about what happened last night when he saw Pekka next. 

He slowly sat up and made to get out of bed when his eyes landed on a sheet of paper on his bedside table. His curiosity piqued, he picked it up and began to read the note…

_ ‘My Baby, _

_ I'm sorry to leave you alone, but I had an early morning call from work that couldn't be avoided. I wanted to say goodbye, but you looked so sweet and innocent while you slept I just couldn't bear to wake you up from your deep slumber. _

_ Call me whenever you wake up. I'd like to take you out for lunch when you're ready. _

_ Have a great day baby _

_ Daddy XXX' _

Juuse thought his heart might combust after reading the note and was actually happy no one was around to see him as he squealed and kicked his legs up in excitement. He knew this was way too soon, they've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but…

He was fairly sure he loved Pekka Rinne and he wasn't sure what he needed to do about it.

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for taking the time to read our story! This will not be the last and there is much more to come!
> 
> Come by to say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	10. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After they ordered their food, Pekka watched Juuse who was looking anywhere but him. He reached across the table and placed a hand on top of Juuse’s._
> 
> _“Sweetheart? You’ve been quiet ever since I picked you up. What’s wrong?”_
> 
> _Juuse chewed on his bottom lip. After a few seconds, he softly asked, “Why me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July everyone!!! I figured today was a good day to post the next chapter because fireworks will be going _off _!__
> 
> __As always a super big thank you to Jess for keeping me motivated and helping me brainstorm this chapter. You rock, babe!_ _
> 
> __
> 
> __Beta'd using basic Grammarly_ _

The week following the dinner with Juuse and his roommates, life got in the way for both of them: Pekka with his work and trying to sign a few new clients and Juuse with several papers due and a couple of big tests to study for as well as work at the club. The only thing they really had time for was texting throughout the day or a brief phone call before bed.

Pekka invited Juuse out for a late lunch.

After they ordered their food, Pekka watched Juuse who was looking anywhere but him. He reached across the table and placed a hand on top of Juuse’s.

“Sweetheart? You’ve been quiet ever since I picked you up. What’s wrong?”

Juuse chewed on his bottom lip. After a few seconds, he softly asked, “Why me?”

Pekka frowned, his brow furrowed in confusion. “What about you?”

Juuse sighed. He nervously ran a hand through his hair before he said, “The other night. I asked if you had other...lovers, call you ‘daddy’.” He slowly lifted his head and met Pekka's eyes. “What makes me so special?”

It’s Pekka’s turn to look away. “I don't know if I can explain it.”

“Can...can you at least try? Please?”

He took a few moments to gather his thoughts. Finally, he began to explain, “From the moment I saw you, I was hit with a need to want to take care of you. I wanted to give you the world and protect you.” He shook his head and smiled sadly, “Maybe the age difference was a big part of it but...when we were at dinner and you called me that, it woke something up inside me. A part I never knew existed.”

“Oh.” Pekka looked up and saw Juuse smiling coquettishly at him. “Thank you for telling me, daddy.”

A frisson of arousal shot up Pekka’s spine. He was tempted to forget about lunch and take Juuse home with him, to hell with taking things slow. Instead, he tamped down that feeling and gave Juuse’s hand a squeeze. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

After lunch, Pekka took Juuse home. They ended up making out for several minutes before Juuse reluctantly pulled away and said he had to go get ready for work. After one last kiss, he climbed out and made his way up to the house. Unable to stop grinning, Pekka drove home. Everything was going so well with the younger man that Pekka felt like that good feeling would last forever.

* * *

**_Monday Morning_ **

From the moment he stepped off of the elevator and saw Mattias waiting for him, Pekka knew something was wrong.

“Yeah, we have a bit of a problem,” Mattias replied before Pekka could ask. “And that problem is Kesler.”

Pekka stiffened as his hand tightened around his coffee tumbler. “What about him?” he spat. Pushing past Mattias, he stormed into his office, ignoring everyone who tried saying something to him. Mattias followed him and closed the door behind him.

“He’s been sniffing around some of our clients,” Mattias explained, watching as Pekka threw his stuff down and began to pace angrily around the room. Reaching out, Mattias put his hands on Pekka’s shoulders bringing him to a halt. “If you had let me finish I would have been able to tell you that Craig and Colton were able to do damage control and keep our clients from leaving.”

Pekka swore and shrugged Mattias’ hands away. He stalked back to his desk and slammed his hands down hard on it, knocking over several folders. “Damn it, where is all this coming from? Why now?”

Mattias shrugged. “I wish I knew, Peks. It could be that there’s a specific client he wants. More likely than not, he’s just doing it to fuck with you.” He stood in front of Pekka’s desk and looked at him with a serious expression.

“We’re going to need to keep a close eye on this. As much as I hate to say it, something tells me that that bastard isn’t going to give up.”

“Of course he’s not!” Pekka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the beginnings of a headache coming on. “Gather everyone into the conference room. We need to come up with a plan.”

“You got it, Peks.” Mattias gave Pekka’s arm a reassuring pat before turning and walking out of the room. When the door shuts behind him, a sudden realization hit him. Juuse

Pekka groaned and sank onto his chair. This situation was going to call for long nights and next to no free time, meaning he wouldn’t be able to see much of Juuse.

The next few weeks were the longest weeks of his life. To say that he was stressed would be an understatement. All day, every day was spent in meetings and conference calls. A few times he’d ended up sleeping in his office because he was too exhausted to drive home.

The only thing that really kept him going was Juuse. He would occasionally send Juuse text messages whenever he was able to. It wasn’t the same as seeing him but it would have to do until he made it out of this hell.

One morning as he was leaving his favorite coffee shop with his morning coffee and newspaper, he was about to walk by a jewelry store when something flashed at him from the corner of his eye. Jerking to a halt, he stepped back and looked in the front window and his heart stopped. Displayed in the window was a gorgeous necklace: A long silver chain with a pendant in the shape of an angel’s wings hanging from it, the wings encrusted with sapphires and diamonds. Each gem twinkled in the morning sunlight making it look as if it was glowing. If he couldn’t see Juuse, perhaps this would make their separation a little easier.

Without hesitation, he walked into the shop and purchased the necklace. During the drive back to the office, Pekka imagined the necklace hanging around Juuse’s neck and smiled. The expression faded when he remembered how long it had been since he had seen Juuse. He felt horrible about the long absence and prayed that Juuse hadn’t changed his mind about them.

When he got back to work, he paused beside his secretary’s desk. “Krysten? I need you to do something for me.”

Krysten looked up from her computer and gave Pekka a smile. “Of course! What can I do for you, Mr. Rinne?”

Pekka held up the bag from the jewelry store. “I need you to have a bouquet of roses along with this gift delivered to someone.”

“Is this for the someone special who I sent flowers to before?” she asked with a knowing grin.

“Maybe,” he said, a sheepish smile on his face. Krysten chuckled and reached for a pad of Post-Its and a pen. Pekka gave her Juuse’s address before he handed her the bag from the jewelry store. He’s about to walk away when Krysten called out,

“Did you want a card in the bouquet?”

Pekka paused, thinking this over before nodding. Turning back to her, he replied, “Have it say, ‘To My Blue Angel’.”

Krysten cocked an eyebrow at him, the corners of her lips lifted in a smirk. “Cute name.”

Pekka blushed. “Just...do it for me. Please.”

“Of course, Mr. Rinne. I’m on it.” After shooting Krysten a grateful smile, he made his way into his office to prepare for his next meeting of the day.

Finally, after what felt like years, Kesler seemed to give up and went radio silent. Pekka was so relieved, he thought he would cry. If he had to spend one more night without seeing Juuse, he was going to lose his mind.

One night as he was packing up to go home, he heard Craig talking with Colton and Nick, another agent working at the agency, about going to the Blue Angel. Just hearing the name of the club where Juuse worked was enough to send a frisson of desire to shoot up his spine. He finished gathering his belongings and stepped out of his office. Craig looked up and grinned when he saw Pekka.

“Hey there, boss! We were taking a couple of potential clients to the Blue Angel. Wanna come with? Maybe your boy toy will be there.”

Pekka ignored the knowing smirk on Craig’s face as he pushed past him and headed straight for the elevator. As he was waiting for it to come up to their floor, he looked back at the trio still standing around one of the desks. “Well? Are you idiots coming or what?”

As the four of them rode down to the lobby, Pekka was buzzing with excitement and nervousness. Hopefully, Juuse still wanted to see him after all this time. He didn’t know what he would do if Juuse decided that Pekka was more trouble than he was worth. Swallowing hard, he pushed away that fear and walked to his car, spending the whole drive to the club praying that Juuse would be there tonight and would want to talk to him.

* * *

 When they arrived at the club, Pekka headed straight for the bar. As he was slipping into a seat, the bartender walked over and set a coaster down in front of him.

“What can I get you?”

“Whiskey, neat,” Pekka replied as he pulled out his wallet and handed the bartender a $50.

“You got it.” The bartender poured the whiskey into a glass and handed it to Pekka. He took the bill from Pekka and moved to get his change before Pekka stopped him.

“Keep it.”

The bartender nodded and gave Pekka a bright smile. “My name’s PK. Let me know if you need anything else.” He was about to walk away when Pekka stopped him.

“Wait. Do you know if Juuse is working tonight?”

A knowing grin comes to PK’s face. “Ah, so you’re the bigshot he won’t shut up about.” Warmth filled Pekka’s chest at the thought of Juuse talking about him.

“Yeah, that would be me,” he replied.

“Well, you’re in luck, Juuse, I mean, the Blue Angel, is headlining tonight.” He glanced at his watch before adding, “He should be onstage in about ten minutes.”

Pekka thanked him. PK gave him a wink and walked away to help another customer. Taking a sip of his drink, Pekka looked around the club. From his vantage point, he could see Craig blatantly flirting with one of the waiters while Nick and Colton sat in a booth off to the side, having a discussion with their clients while the current dancer, a busty brunette, writhed and gyrated on stage.

Sensing someone standing behind him, Pekka turned and saw Ryan Kesler grinning nastily.

“Well, what do we have here?” Kesler drawled as he took a seat next to Pekka.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Pekka demanded, venom dripping in his tone. Kesler looked around the bar feigning confusion.

“Gee, I don’t know. What do most people do when they come to a strip club?” Turning his gaze back on Pekka, he said, “Let’s just say I’m here to see a certain angel perform. He’s quite the specimen. I wouldn’t mind taking him for a spin.”

At the mention of Juuse, Pekka was filled with rage. “You stay away from him, do you hear me?”

Kesler tsked and shook his head. “Goodness! Someone’s grumpy tonight. I would have thought you’d be gloating after you stole those clients from me.”

“They were my clients, to begin with, you son of a bitch.” Kesler rolled his eyes.

“Semantics,” he said half-heartedly before leaning in and hissing, “Don’t worry, Rinne. I won’t make a move on him. At least not anytime soon.” He straightened and clapped Pekka’s shoulder.

“It was nice seeing you! Tell your angel I said hello.” Without waiting for a reply, Kesler strode off. Pekka watched him go, a mixture of fear and hatred churning in his stomach. His gut told him that Kesler was up to something. He silently vowed to find out whatever it was and stop him. He emptied his glass in one swallow before going to find a seat in front of the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again for taking the time to read our story! This will not be the last and there is much more to come!
> 
> Come by to say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
>  **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


End file.
